For Better or For Worse
by inu4evaluv
Summary: It's a new school year for Kagome and her friends, but this year something new comes into Kagome and her friends' friendship. Will it be for the better or for the worse?
1. Second day of a new high school year

For Worse or For Better

Sumarry:

It's a new school year for Kagome and her friends, but this year something new comes into Kagome and her friends friendship. Will it be for the better or for the worse?

Also I dont own Inuyasha. I wish. I luv inuyasha!

Chapter one

"Kagome! Get up; you're late for school dear!" Mrs. Higarashi yelled from the kitchen to her daughter's room.

"Mnm…" Kagome yawn and stretched not realizing that she was already twenty minutes late for school.

"Kagome! Hurry up!" Mrs. Higarashi yelled again, but making sure she wouldn't disturb the neighbors.

"I'm up mom. I'm up." Kagome yelled from her bed back to her mom wondering why her mother was making her wake up so early. She twisted her head over so she could look at her alarm clock. It was seven fifty-six.

"Mom! What day is it?" There must have been a reason to why she was waking her up and Kagome wanted to know.

"Kagome, it's Tuesday! It is your second day of school hun! Hurry up!"

_Second day of school? Oh ya, my first day was yesterday. _

"School! I'm late!"

_Darn it! I'm late for the second day of school! That's going to look really bad considering the past few years I have been coming in late! Wait…what happened to my alarm clock?_

Once her alarm clock hit her thoughts she immediately looked around the room for her alarm clock. She smiled as she found it faced down on the floor.

_I probably hit it again when I heard it go off. Wait, what am I doing? I need to get dressed!_

Rushing over to her closet, she grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a light blue short sleeve short saying 'luv is all u need'.

She brushed her hair, and then rushed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

She never wears make-up like the other girls in her grade, so that wasn't a problem for her in the morning.

She turned off the light and left the bathroom. She stopped in the middle of her room and looked for her backpack.

Finding what she needed, she opened her door to her room and ran down the stairs for the front door.

"Kagome, don't you want anything to eat?"

"Nah, I'm ok mom! I'm already late as it is. There's try outs for the after school programs today so I won't be home till later."

"Ok dear, have fun!"

"Thanks mom I will."

With that she opened the front door and ran outside, making sure she closed the door all the way.

_Uhg, I hate that door. It never closes unless you take time to make sure it does. I'm going to tell mom that we should get it fixed…or maybe I can fix it._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'Good Morning Students. Welcome to your second day of school, which you know what that means…today is the day for after school activity try-outs. I hope that you all join and stay fit. It is good exercise…which reminds me. One time I was doing an after school activity and…Oh right, right sorry about that it seemed like I went of task. Ok well today their will be no third period for the sophomores and juniors today for their all of the teachers have a meeting and we couldn't find a substitute in time. So you are allowed to either help out or join the gym class, art class, woodshop, or home economics. If none of those interest you than please either go to the library or the computer lab. Everyone else hope you enjoy your new classes and make the freshman feel welcome once again. Thank you and now go back to your class.'

"Ok class, settle down the morning announcements are over. Now I am expecting you to behave for period three. This usually doesn't occur, but it seems you're a lucky grade. Now settle down and be seated so I can take the attendance." Mr. Ross said to his morning class.

Everyone sat down in the same seats they were seated in yesterday. In the front row it was Eri, Kagura, Josh, Ginta, and Hojo. The second row was Sara, Kikyo, Naraku, Matt, and Anthony. In the third row were Kanna, Ayame, Sango, and Rin. And in the fourth row were Kilo, Kamaroo, Koga, Shippou, and Miroku.

Sango leaned over her chair and whispered to Miroku, "Miroku, where is Kagome?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that she over slept again." Miroku responded.

"Miroku's probably right. Don't worry Sango." Rin added to their conversation.

"Ya, you know Kagome. She's always comes, just late." Shippou also added.

Sango nodded her head and faced back towards the front of the room.

_Kagome, one of these days something is going to happen and we won't know about it because your always late._

Sango shook her head.

Rin folded the piece of paper she was writing on and threw it over to Sango.

'G_irl don't worry about it. She's always late. Wanna make a bet? I bet you that she'll be here in less than 5 minutes._'

Sango giggled attracting the boys' attention.

"What are you laughing about Sango?" Miroku said

Rin started to giggle.

That made Shippou interested in what was happening.

"What are you guys laughing about?"

Sango showed them the note and wrote back to Rin.

'_Ya, I know. Just worried that is all. So less than 5 minutes huh? Well I'll bet you five dollars that she will come in between 6-10 minutes tops. Deal?_'

"So you girls betting five dollars for when Kagome is coming to class, can I join the bet?" smirked Koga.

"Oh, me too! I want to join the bet too." smiled Shippou.

"Same here." Was the easy answer from Miroku.

"Ok you guys can, but the bet is five dollars." Rin informed them.

"Write down what your bet is on the note and we will see who is going to win." laughed Sango.

Shippou agreed with Rin. Miroku agreed with Sango. And Koga agreed with Sango.

A couple minutes later Kagome arrived.

"Good morning miss. Care to explain why you are late?" Mr. Ross asked.

"I…over…slept…sorry…sir" Kagome said in between breathes.

Kagome made her way to her seat next to Sango.

"What did you do, run all the way?" Sango said laughing about how breathless her friend was.

Kagome hit Sango on the arm very lightly.

"Ya, I kind of over slept again. Hehe" Kagome said and put on a pure smile.

"We won. Cough up the cash." smiled Rin.

"Won?" said a confused Kagome.

"Ya, we all made a bet on when you would get here and Rin and I won." Shippou said patting Kagome on the back.

"Oh, how much did you guys bet?" wondered Kagome.

"Not much just five dollars and why Kagome, you are looking fine today. Would you want to go out after school today?" Koga asked.

"Sorry Koga, but I am trying out for after school activities, aren't you?" Kagome said.

"Oh ya, I forgot about that."

Kagome leaned over to whisper to Sango.

"Thank god there is after school activities today. I didn't want to hurt his feelings again."

Sango laughed at her friends remark and whispered back, "Ya thank god. I didn't feel like telling him off. Girl, he is always asking you on a date."

The two girls laughed and then faced towards the front of the room.


	2. New where abouts

For Worse or For Better

Chapter two

A little while later the bell rang for second period.

Everyone picked up their books and made their way towards the door.

"So Kagome what activities are you going to try out for?"

Kagome looked at Sango and answered her question.

"I am not sure, but I think I am going to try out for archery and baseball. What about you?"

"I'm down with the baseball, but archery isn't really my thing. I think I might go out for soccer instead."

"What about you Rin? Which activities are you going to try out for?" Kagome asked

"I don't know I am not really into sports, especially playing with the guys. I think I might try out for cheerleading."

"That's cool. Wouldn't it be great if Sango and I make it in baseball and Rin makes it in cheerleading? Then we all would be hanging out and watching the guys."

Sango and Rin giggle at Kagome's remark.

The three girls stopped in the middle of the hall once they heard the late bell ring for second period.

"Shit, there is the late bell. Well I have woodshop now, I'll see you guys afterwards!"

Rin and Kagome just stood there and watched Sango run to her next class.

They giggled.

"I have art next, what do you have Kagome?"

"I have science. This is perfect! Our classes are right across the hall together."

"Ya! Now we can walk to second period together. Oh I see our classes."

"Ok I will see you later. Oh and Rin! Meet me in the hallway in ten minutes so we can hang. I'll text Sango, Miroku, and I'll tell Shippou."

"Ok see you in ten. Bye Kagome!"

With that the two girls went into their class rooms.

"Well, well what do we have here? Miss…" said Mr. Hitaski.

"Kagome" Kagome replied to the science teacher.

"Ok, miss Kagome. Are you always planning on being late or is this just a one time thing? Find a seat."

Kagome looked around the room and found an open seat next to Shippou.

She started to send the text to Sango and Miroku until Shippou started to talk.

"Kagome…is…it…just…me or do…you always…make it late…to class?" Shippou said in between laughs.

"Ha, ha Shippou very funny." Kagome said and playfully hit Shippou.

"Oh and Kagome. I heard there is going to be a new student this year. He is supposed to come next week."

"Really? That's so cool! We haven't had a new student since two years ago!"

"I can see your excited." Shippou laughed.

"You bet Shippou. Maybe we all can become friends with him or her. Oh and Shippou. We are all going to meet out in the hall in about six minutes. You want to come and hang with us?"

She looked at her phone to make sure the text went through to them. Message sent.

"You bet Kagome! So what activities are you going to try out for this year?"

"I think I'm going to go out for the baseball team and archery."

"Ya I figured you would go out for archery again. You always make it so don't worry about it. Baseball huh? Ya I think I'll go out for that with you. I am also going to try out for basketball. Do you know what Sango or Rin are doing?"

"Thanks Shippou you're the best. Ya Sango is going to try out for baseball with us and she said something about soccer. Rin is also going to try out for the cheerleading squad."

"That's cool. So we are all going to be in baseball. I have a feeling this year is going to be one hell of a year you know?"

"Ya I had the same feeling. Oh it's time to meet the others. I'll see you out there. Bye Shippou!"

With that Kagome went into the hall and met with Rin. A minute later the two girls met up with Shippou.


	3. Hallway meeting

For Worse or For Better

Chapter three

They started to walk towards Sango and Miroku's classes. Sango had woodshop and Miroku had gym.

"So you guys hear that there is going to be a new kid?" Rin broke the silence.

"Ya, Shippou and I were just talking about it." Kagome said as they turned the corner and saw Sango and Miroku.

"Ya he or she is supposed to come tomorrow. We were talking about how it would be cool if he or she could be our friend because we haven't had a new kid in our grade since about two years ago." Shippou said and waved to Miroku and Sango.

"Ya I was thinking the same. Wow it has been two years hasn't it?" Rin said as they finally met up with their friends.

"Two years since what?" said a confused Sango that was now looking straight at Rin.

Kagome answered for her.

"We were talking about how it has been two years since a new kid has come into our grade. We heard that a new kid was coming tomorrow. You guys hear anything about it?"

Shippou and Rin nodded in agreement with Kagome.

"No, this is news for me." Sango said.

"Ya same here." Miroku agreed and went to go touch Sango's butt.

Kagome and Shippou just shook their heads at his actions as Sango screamed.

"Pervert!"

SLAP

Rin just giggled while Shippou was helping his friend find consciousness.

Kagome started to giggle.

"What? That pervert deserved it. He will never learn will he?" Sango said.

"I know, but it's still funny."

Sango gave Kagome a death stare after her last statement.

"Ok, ok maybe not." Kagome said and hid behind Rin.

The three of them giggled as Koga made a surprising entrance.

"Hey what's up guys?"

"Wha…Oh nothing, what about you Koga?" Miroku said finally able to walk.

Koga smirked as he saw Miroku rubbing his cheek.

"You just never learn do you Miroku?"

Everyone laughed again.

"Oh and Miroku, Mrs. Gintsoku sent me here to come and get you."

Everyone laughed as they watched Miroku and Koga leave.

"I guess someone's in trouble huh?" Kagome said.

"Speaking of getting in trouble I think we better get back before we get in trouble." Shippou said.

"Ya, I'll see you guys after class." With that Rin ran to her class.

"We should get back too." Kagome said looking at Shippou.

"Ya, you go in first so it doesn't look like we went to hang out."

"Good idea Shippou. See you inside!"

Kagome opened that door and made her way back to her seat.

A couple of minutes passed by and Shippou came back to class.

_Only a few more minutes until third period. Mnm…what do I have for third period. Oh ya, I have math. Uhg I hate math. The one subject I suck at._

Kagome looked at the clock and sighed.

Ten minutes later the bell rang.

Everyone met in the hallway.

"So what do you guys want to do for a whole period?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Don't you guys have class?" Kagome asked.

"Oh ya you missed the announcements. No, everyone has a free third period today because of some meeting the teachers have to go too." Shippou said.

"Really?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Yes! I don't have math! Yes!" Kagome cheered while she jumped up and down.

"Someone's excited about not having class." laughed Shippou.

"Well you know Kagome with math. It's her worst subject." laughed Rin.

Kagome hit Rin's arm and laughed.

"Ow…Kagome I think you've been working out lately." Rin said rubbing her arm.

Everyone laughed.

"Nah, I haven't been doing anything I don't normally do."

"So what do you guys want to do for the whole next period?" asked Rin.

"I don't know." Kagome said.

"You guys want to go hang out at the field? We can play a game of soccer." said Sango.

"Sure sounds like fun. You guys going to come?" asked Kagome.

"You bet!" Shippou said and caught up with the girls.

Miroku nodded and followed Shippou.


	4. Bad memories

ForBetter or For Worse

Chapter four

"Sango I'm open!" Kagome screamed.

Sango passed the ball to Kagome before Miroku could steal it.

"Kagome kick it into the goal!" screamed Shippou.

Kagome paused and then nodded to Shippou. She kicked the ball into the right side of the soccer goal hoping that Rin wouldn't block the shot.

Rin missed the ball and now the score was tied, three to three.

"Nice shot Kagome, but we'll get that point back." said Koga.

The teams were Sango, Kagome, and Shippou against Koga, Miroku, and Rin. Rin and Shippou were the goalies.

Sango and Kagome made their way back to Shippou to make up a plan.

"Nice shot Kagome. You're really good. You sure you don't want to try out after school?" Sango said while giving her friend a high five.

Kagome laughed, "Thanks Sango, but there is no way that I am any where near as good as you. You're the one who made the last two shots."

"Thanks"

"But no thanks. Soccer and archery are in the same seasons. I don't want to have them mix and be too busy to hang out after school you know?"

"Ya, that's a good idea, but if you ever change your mind I'll tell the coach."

"Thanks."

"So what is the plan?" Shippou said.

"I don't know. Do you Sango?"

"Ya. First let them get the ball. Shippou let them think they can shoot against you and block the ball. Then throw the ball to Kagome. Kagome you shot the ball unless some one is blocking you. If that happens I'll make sure to get open. Ok?"

"Ok good plan. I'm glad we have you on our team." Laughed Shippou

"Ya me too." Kagome agreed.

Kagome turned around and saw that the other team was ready. Sango and Kagome got into their places. Miroku had the ball first. He went up a little until Sango blocked him and he passed it to Koga.

Koga made his way passed Kagome and went for the shot.

"Koga shot it!" screamed Miroku.

Koga went to go for the shot and Shippou blocked the ball.

"Ya Shippou!" screamed Kagome.

Shippou remembered the plan and threw it to Kagome. Kagome got the ball and saw Miroku and Koga coming behind her.

She passed the ball and Sango went to go make the shot.

Once again Rin had missed the ball and the bell rang.

"Few, well we better get back to class. Nice game guys!" Rin said and ran towards the school to get her books from her locker.

"Ya same. Kagome I'll meet you in Social Studies!" Shippou said and left.

"Ok! Sango I'll meet you in Social Studies. See you guys later!" Kagome ran behind Shippou.

"Miroku, Koga nice game guys. I'll see you after fourth period. Are we eating lunch in the normal spot?" said Sango.

"You bet. See ya!" Koga left and right after Sango followed.

"Bye Miroku!"

"See ya!"

Miroku then made his way to his fourth period class, science.

Sango, Shippou and Kagome all met in their fourth period class.

"Ok class settle down. Just because it's the second day of school doesn't mean we aren't going to start to work. Take out a pencil for we are having a pop quiz to see how much you remember from last year." said Mrs. Imodoki.

"Hey Kagome can I borrow a pencil?" asked Shippou.

"Sure." Kagome handed him a pencil.

"You guys want to work together on the quiz? I really don't remember too much from last year." Sango asked.

"Ya same. That's a good idea." Kagome said and then looked to Shippou.

"Sure. I don't remember that much either so don't expect me to know a lot."

"Don't worry we're the same." Kagome said to Shippou's comment and smiled.

Twenty minutes passed by as the whole social studies class was working on the quiz.

"Ok class hand them in. Class will be ending shortly." announced Mrs. Imodoki.

"Hey we actually did pretty well. We didn't fill in a couple, but other than that we did really well." exclaimed Shippou.

"Ya, you know Shippou your right." said Kagome.

Sango nodded in agreement.

The bell rang a few minutes later.

"Ok guys I'm going to go meet up with Miroku, we are going to sit in the usual spot. See you guys at lunch!" Sango said before running to Miroku's locker.

"They should just tell each other how they feel it would be so much easier." said Kagome while shaking her head in disappointment.

"Ya I agree with ya there Kagome." Shippou said in agreement.

Everyone met up at lunch in there normal table. It was seated as Kagome and Sango at the end with Shippou next to Kagome and Miroku next to Sango. Rin sat next to Shippou and Koga was next to Miroku. Kamaroo was sitting next to Rin and Ayame was next to Koga.

During lunch the gang was talking about the soccer game and how each one of them thought they did on the test. Everyone was enjoying lunch until some one who wasn't wanted had to come.

"Hey gals! What has been up lately? Oh Kagome. I need to talk to you ok hun?" Kikyo said as she had made her way to their table.

Kagome ignored Kikyo and bit down into her sandwich.

"Kikyo why are you here?" Sango said bitterly.

"Ya we all know that you and Kagome are rivals and lets just say you and the rest of us aren't exactly tight since the incident you pulled on Kagome last year." Shippou said.

"We all agree with Shippou. Kikyo just leave." Koga said and followed Kagome's actions and bit into his sandwich.

"Fine, I know when I am not wanted. I'll go but just remember Kagome, I'm going to see you later."

Kagome flinched at that saying for she knew what Kikyo was talking about.

Sango looked at her friend.

"Don't worry Kagome. She won't get to you. We're here and I think last time she tried didn't you get her back?" Sango laughed at the memory.

The bell rang.

"Well that's the bell. I shall be off now. I'll see you guys later." Miroku said and left for class.

"Ya I'm going to go too. I'll see you after school Kagome!" with that Sango was gone.

Kagome sighed and then made her way to class.

The rest of the Kagome's classes were a blur to her since what had happened at lunch. Memories from what had happened between her and Kikyo had come back to her.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kagome I'll meet you after school!"_

"_Ok! See ya later Kikyo!"_

_Kagome ran to her next class, until she heard her name around the corner._

_She turned the corner to see who was talking about her and it was Kikyo and Naraku!_

_Naraku had always wanted to make Kagome his mate and Kikyo had set Kagome up with him._

"_So Friday at the party you will take her. I'll make sure Kagome comes. All you have to do is find a way to get her to mate with you."_

"_Ok. Oh don't worry she'll be mine whether she wants to or not." _

"_I don't care. That bitch deserves what's coming to her."_

_At the party Kagome came because Sango didn't want to go alone. Kagome told her about what she heard and Sango told Kagome to stay with her at all times. _

_But Kagome got thirsty while Sango was dancing and went to go get a drink when Kikyo came._

_Kikyo kidnapped Kagome without anyone noticing and brought her to Naraku._

_Naraku and Kikyo tied her to the posts of the bed and Naraku started to strip her from her clothes._

_Kikyo got as much pleasure from the site of Kagome in pain just as much as Naraku did._

_Kikyo stood there in the room as she watched Naraku shove his tounge down the girls throat and start to cherish her breasts. Kagome struggle and tried to bite his tounge, but failed in her attempt. Naraku smirked and placed two of his fingers into her womanhood._

_He stuck them back and forth making sure to hit her cult. Kagome hated to have this done to her, but her body still reacted to the pleasure that was forced on her._

_Once she had cummed on his hand Naraku unzipped his pants and was about to force his member into her fiercely, until Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Rin opened the door in search for their friend._

_**End of Flashback**_

Tears welded in Kagome's eyes as the memory came back to her.

Backpack was needed and it did come after that incident. Kagome and the others had known that Kikyo was in love with a boy and that he didn't like her at all. Kagome didn't want part in the plan because she didn't want to be as low as Kikyo. But her friends wished for payback for the way that she had hurt Kagome. They wrote a note telling Kikyo that the man she loved was going to give her much pleasure that night if she were to meet him in the back of the club.

Kikyo did what the note had said and ended up fucking a pillow with a dill doe glued to it.

The rumor of her doing so had gone through the grade for almost half a year and since then the group has been enemies with Kikyo.

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as the bell rang. School was over. Now she had to try out for the after school activites.


	5. Try outs

For Better or For Worse

Chapter five

Kagome walked from her last class towards her locker. Opening her locker she grabbed her backpack and looked to see which books she needed.

She smiled as she realized she only had one thing for homework.

Today her backpack would be light but she knew that later on in the year that would change.

She closed her locker and made her way towards the archery range.

She had made it just in time for the try outs.

"Why hello Kagome, ye going to join the archery group again this year?" said Kaede, the archery instructor.

Kagome nodded.

"Good for you child, you are very skilled with a bow and arrow."

"Thank you Kaede."

Kagome started to walk towards the bow and arrows to practice for the try outs.

She had picked up a bow much simpler than the one she practices with at home, but it would do.

She didn't really care what the bow looked like or how well it was for shooting. Just as long as she could us it, it was fine for her.

She stood in front of one of the targets and placed her backpack so that it was leaning on the post next to her.

She got set, placed the arrow on the string of the bow, concentrated on the mark the arrow should hit, and let go of the arrow.

Her miko powers had grown more powerful since the year before and the arrow hit the middle of the mark with incredible speed.

It surprised Kaede of how much the young girl had improved over the summer.

"Nice aim Kagome. Ye have been training I can tell."

"Thank you Kaede. Ya I have been practicing a lot over the summer."

"Keep it up lad. You are one magnificent archer."

Kagome kept up the same aim as more kids came and practiced for the try outs.

After fifteen minutes passed by, the try outs had begun.

Kagome offered to go first as she wanted to get to the baseball tryouts on time.

The first test was to hit the mark, like what she was doing in practice.

She successfully hit the center.

The next test was to hit a moving mark.

Once again she was successful.

The next tests were harder as she had to hit the moving objects as arrows were coming after her and she would have to run and hit the moving object while in movement, but still she was successful.

Kagome impressed everyone with her skills as she was successful in all the tests.

"Good job Kagome. That is all for the try outs. Next please."

Kagome went over to her backpack and started to make her way over to baseball until she bumped into Kikyo.

"Kagome"

"Kikyo. If you're here to try out for archery you better hurry, they have already started."

"Thanks, but I don't need help from you."

Kikyo walked passed Kagome making sure that she bumped into her shoulder hard enough for her to feel.

Kagome ignored her push and finished her way over to baseball.

"Hey Kagome what took ya?"

"I ran into Kikyo. Why? Shippou tell me try outs didn't start yet."

"Ya we just finished. We were worried that something happened, but we just figured that you were still in archery."

"Oh no. I really wanted to join baseball. Do you think there is going to be a make up day for try outs?"

"Ya I heard its Thursday so don't worry about it you can try then."

"Thank god. Thanks Shippou. So how did you do? How was Sango?"

"I did fine I think I'm going to make it again this year. Sango did go for her first year. Not the best, but it was good. I think she'll make it also."

"That's good. Ya well I have to get going. I have to baby sit my brother again. See ya Shippou!"

"Bye Kagome. See ya tomorrow. And this time try to make it on time."

Shippou laughed.

"Ya, I'll try. Are you going to be online later tonight?"

"You bet talk to you later."

"Ok see ya!"

Kagome looked up at the clouds going by in the sky. She was walking home in a fast pace, but didn't notice.

She smiled as she took her attention of the beautiful site above her and looked at the sacred tree in her front yard.

The sacred tree.

It was where Kagome got her first cast.

Where she had first found out about her miko powers.

Where her mother sang to her when she was a child.

It was where she would always be on a day such as today.

The sacred tree was like one of her best friends, there for her during bad times and during the good ones too.

This tree was the only one that Kagome could actually open up to when her father passed away.

And this tree is where she will meet the one she will be with for all eternity, where she will meet her new best friend.

She now stood under the tree and looked up at the newly forming buds growing on the branches. She loved the pinkish white flowers that grow on this tree.

She smiled and started to walk over to the front door.

She opened the door and wondered where everyone was as she passed the kitchen and living room to her room.

"Mom? Grandpa? Souta?"

No answer.

"Is anyone home?"

Kagome just shrugged and dropped her backpack on her bed and sat down in front of her computer.

Kagome signed online and noticed that a lot of people were online.

Shippou was the first one to i.m. her.

'_hey'_

_'hey' _

_'what's up' _

_nothing much you' _

_'same as you' _

_'remember wake up early tomorrow, unless of course you want me and Rin to gain more money. Lol.' _

_'Lol ok Shippou I'll try' _

_'are you ok you seem to be down' _

_'I'm fine I think I'm just a little tired is all' _

_'ok get some rest' _

_'ok be right back' _

_'ok' _

Kagome looked over to her bed and shook her head.

_Why do I feel so lifeless? Maybe I am just tired. Mnm… _

Kagome got off her chair and fell backwards onto her bed.

It felt nice to lay down, maybe if she just closed her eyes for a while…

"Kagome! Kagome wake up you are supposed to be watching over the house not sleeping sis. You want to play some games with me?"

"Huh…wha…oh hi Souta. Did I fall a sleep?"

Souta nodded his head.

"Oh sorry. When did mom drop you off?"

"Not too long ago. Can you play a video game with me?"

"Sure just hold on. I'll meet you downstairs dwep."

"Ok"

Kagome went to her computer screen.

Two missed i.m.'s.

One was from Sango and the other from Miroku.

_'girl what's up?' _

_'don't worry about missing baseball try outs the coach said you could try out Thursday' _

_'you there?' _

_'you better not be sleeping on me girl!' _

Kagome laughed at Sango's i.m.'s.

She looked at Miroku's i.m.

_'hey' _

_'what's up?' _

_'how was archery?' _

_'you there?' _

Kagome smiled and answered back to her friends. She brought Shippou, Sango, and Miroku into a chat room.

_'hey'-_kagome

_'hey where were you?'-_sango

_'I feel asleep sorry guys'-_kagome

_'wow you slept for a long time kagome lol'-_shippou

_'ya I agree so what up everyone?'-_miroku

_'nothing much, except I'm baby sitting Souta tonight. I just wanted to tell her guys that I wont be able to talk for a while I promised the twerp that I would play a video game with him.'-_kagome

_'aw that's nice. Have fun kagome. Lol'_-sango

_'ya have fun'-_miroku

_'what they said'-_shippou

_'thanks. Talk to you guys later.'-_kagome

Kagome signed off line and made her way down stairs to play with her brother.


	6. Babysitting

ForBetter or For Worse

Chapter six

"Ha! I win! Lets see you beat that Souta!" Kagome screamed as she dance around standing on the coach.

"Ok, ok sis you won. But that was once, I call a rematch!" cried Souta

Kagome sat down and grabbed her controller.

"Fine if it's a rematch you want, you're on!"

With that the two siblings were at it again.

An hour passed by as they were trying to beat each others score.

Once Kagome noticed how late it had gotten she decided it was time to quit.

"I quit Souta. It got really late. It's already eight o'clock and we have to still eat dinner."

Kagome dropped the controller and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Ok sis. So what's for dinner?" Souta followed his sister into the kitchen.

Kagome opened the kitchen cabinet and saw packages of ramen.

"How about ramen?"

"Sure sounds good to me." Souta grabbed the remote and turned on the television in the kitchen.

Kagome bent down to get a pan from under the sink and filled it with water.

She put it on the stove and let the water boil until the phone started to ring.

Kagome walked over to get the phone, but her brother got there first.

"Give me the phone twerp!"

"No, it's for me."

"How do you know did you look at the caller idée?"

"No, but who would want to call you?"

Kagome hit him on the head and got the phone from his grasp.

"Hello?"

_"Hey sweetie how is it going there?" _

"It's ok Mom. We just finished playing some games and forgot about dinner so now we're

making ramen."

_"That's good just wanted to check up on you. Your grandpa and I are almost done with our _ _erins__ so well be home in about two hours. I love you dear. Tell Souta that I love him too." _

"Ok mom I will."

_"Grandpa no…oh dear I have to go your grandpa's putting sutras in the girls bathroom. Good bye Kagome!" _

"Bye mom."

Kagome hanged up the phone and giggled to herself as a picture of her grandpa at that moment went through her thoughts.

She made her way back over to check on the ramen.

"Is the ramen done yet?"

"Nah not yet. Be patient it's almost ready."

"Ok sis. Hey who was on the phone?"

"Oh it was mom. She said it's going to take them about two hours to finish and then they'll be home, which means I'll be tucking you in tonight. Also that she loves us."

"Ok." Souta yawned.

"I think after the ramen its time for bed what about you Souta?"

"Ya maybe"

Kagome stirred the ramen.

"Souta it's done"

Souta turned off the television as his sister put the bowl of ramen in front of his place at the table.

He started to ate the ramen like there was no tomorrow.

"Wow…Souta can…you…eat any…faster?" Kagome said between giggles.

Souta just looked up with food all over his face.

Kagome giggles increased as she was eating her ramen.

Kagome finally finished her ramen and picked up her and her brother's bowls.

Souta had already fallen asleep right after he finished his ramen.

Kagome smiled as she looked at her brother's form sleeping on the table.

She picked him up bride-style and brought him upstairs to his room.

She opened his covers and tucked him in.

"Good night Souta." Kagome kissed him on the forehead and made her way to her bedroom across the hall.

She opened her door and first went to the computer. A few new i.m.'s.

_'Kagome oh my god guess what?'_

_'Kagome!' _

"I guess something good happened to Sango." Kagome giggled and responded.

_'What? Sango what's got you all happy? Lol' _

_'Finally girl. Oh my god Miroku asked me out what should I say?' _

_'Say yes! Finally one of you has told the other how you feel!' _

_'What?' _

_'Sango it's been obvious how you two like each other. We were just wondering when you guys would tell each other the truth about your feelings!' _

_'Who's we?' _

_'Me, Shippou, Rin, Koga, Kamaroo, and Kagura. It's been that obvious. So what are you doing talking to me say go say yes to him!' _

_'Ok thanks girl. I'll give you the 411 about when our first date will be.' _

"Wow. Finally. I am so happy for them." Kagome giggled.

She looked at her other missed i.m.'s.

"One from Miroku huh?" Kagome smiled as she popped Miroku's i.m. up on her screen.

_'Oh my god Kagome…I think I am going to…to ask Sango out. I need help how should I do it over the phone or internet?' _

_'Ok I know you're with your brother' _

_'She said yes! Oh and by the way I did it over the internet.' _

Kagome laughed.

_'hey Miroku! Congratulations! You guys are a great couple.' _

_'thanks Kagome. I'm going to go. See ya tomorrow. I still can't believe she said yes!' _

"Oh I can believe it." Kagome giggled again.

_'ok see ya Miroku!' _

Kagome checked to see if she had any more messages. Nope.

She went back to Sango's i.m.

_'Congrates Sango! I think I am going to go. I'll see you tomorrow.' _

_'Ok. See ya Kagome. Oh and our first date is this saterday!' _

_'lol don't worry Friday is going to be our girls night out and we'll get you ready. Bye!' _

_'Thanks bye!' _

Kagome shut off her computer.

She got off her chair and set her alarm clock for six o'clock.

"I'm going to get up for school early and maybe go for a morning run with Shippou."

She said and yawned.

It was definitely time for bed.

She walked over to her closet and got dressed in her pajamas. She was wearing cute blue checkered boxers with a 'why not?' pink t-shirt.

She stretched and crawled into bed with one last thought in her mind.

_I wonder if the new kid is a guy or girl…if he's a guy I hope he's cute… _


	7. A new morning

For Better or For Worse

Chapter seven

The next morning Kagome woke up from the sound of her alarm clock.

She yawned and stretched in her place on the bed and then turned over to face the alarm clock.

She looked to see what time it was. Six oh two.

_Good now I can go running with Shippou._

Kagome got up and dressed for school in a green tee-shirt with 'eat bananas' in the middle with some pictures of mini bananas. She threw on some jeans and put on her audios. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and combed her hair then washed her face.

She ran out of the bathroom and checked on the time. Six thirty four.

She called Shippou from her room phone.

_"H-Hello?" _

"Hey Shippou! You want to go for a run before school?"

_"K-Kagome? How are you up this early! You're usually the last one to get up!" _

Kagome laughed into the phone.

"Ya I know. So you up for a run this morning?"

_"Sure just let me actually get up. Where should we meet?" _

"Uh, how about I meet you at your house so I can give you extra time to get ready. Is that ok?"

_"Ya that sounds good. Ok so I'll see you in a little while." _

"Ok, see ya later Shippou!"

Kagome hung up the phone and made her way towards her brother's room to wake him.

She went to the side of his bed and shook him until he opened one of his eyes.

"Souta wake up, school starts soon and I am going to go for a morning run with Shippou. I want you to be ready to go by the time I leave with Shippou ok?"

"Ok, ok sis what ever just five more minutes."

"No, twerp get up now!"

"Ok, ok sheesh."

Kagome laughed at her brother mood and helped him out of bed.

She let him get dress and went downstairs to the kitchen to make him breakfast.

She looked in the cabinets and found some oatmeal.

She took out a pan and started to boil water.

After ten minutes she poured in the oatmeal to cook.

She stirred it until it got mushy and thick, the way her brother loves it.

"Souta breakfast!" Kagome started to pour it into a bowl.

The next thing she new she heard her brother's foot steps on the stairs and on their way to the kitchen.

"Oatmeal! Thanks sis!"

Souta sat at the table and ate his oatmeal and Kagome made her way to her backpack and grabbed a granola bar.

She made her way to the front door and looked back at her brother.

"Souta, remember to brush your teeth and get to school on time. I am going to go. Call me on my cell if you have trouble." giggled Kagome.

"Oh come on sis. I think I can take care of myself."

"Ok, ok see ya Souta!"

Kagome put her backpack on her shoulder, stuck the granola bar in her mouth, opened the door, and made her way to Shippou's house.

She decided to jog to his house for the work out and made it there in a surprising time of ten minutes.

She ran up to his house and picked up a rock front the garden and threw it at his window.

She climbed up the fencing with vines leading up to his window.

Shippou looked out the window and opened it for Kagome to get in.

Shippou was cracking up. "So what did you do? Run here and then climb up into my window?"

"Ha, ha. Sorry I thought I would be late because it took me a while to get my brother ready for school and then I just decided to get to you in a more dangerous way."

Kagome said and put on a pure smile.

"Ya, ya, ok so you want to go jogging now? We have about twenty minutes until school."

"You bet!"

Shippou grabbed his backpack and ran down the stair to the front door with Kagome behind him.

"I think we should just jog our way to school because we only have fifteen minutes."

Shippou said as he closed the front door.

"Ya I was thinking the same."

They started to jog to the school and made it there in ten minutes.

Rin and Sango had already been at school and Shippou and Kagome saw them talking under a tree.

They were sitting on a bench under a tree in front of the school.

"Hey Sango! Hey Rin!" Kagome waved over to where they were sitting.

"Hey guys! Kagome your early for a change! What did you guys do, go jogging?"

Rin laughed.

"Ya Kagome called me at like six thirty this morning asking to go jogging. I never knew that she could wake up that early." Shippou smirked.

Kagome hit Shippou.

"Oh, here comes Miroku." Kagome said and gave Sango a look.

Sango blushed, but luckily only Kagome noticed it and giggled to herself.

"Hey Miroku! What's shaking?" Shippou said while give Miroku a hand shake.

"Nothing mu-why do I see Kagome here bright and early?" Miroku laughed

Kagome smiled, "You bet!"

"Oh ya I totally forgot. The new kid is coming today isn't he or she?" Rin changed the subject.

"Ya, I hope she's cute!" said Shippou.

Miroku laughed at his comment until he got a death stare from Sango.

"Nah, I have a feeling it's going to be a really cute boy!" said Rin.

"I hope Rin's right." Kagome laughed.

The bell rang.

"We'll well just have to find out ourselves. There's the bell." Kagome said as they started to walk towards the school's entrance.


	8. The new kid

For Better or For Worse

Chapter eight

Sango and Rin met Kagome at her locker before class has started.

"Hey Kagome. I hear the new student is in our first period class! I can't wait to meet him or her!" Rin said jumping up and down in excitement almost losing her books in her hands.

"Ya. I can't wait either, but I don't think I am as excited as she…" Sango looks over at Rin then back to Kagome, "…is, you know?"

Kagome laughed.

"Guys I have to go meet up with the baseball coach before class. I'll just meet you in class ok?" Kagome closed her locker.

"Ok see you then!" Rin said as Sango and Rin walked to first period.

The bell rang.

"Shit…" Kagome ran towards the gym.

She turned the corner and bumped into something.

She fell to the ground dropping all her books and looked up to see who she banged heads with.

"Uhg, god wench do you mind looking where you're going!"

"Uh, ya sorry. Hey, I haven't seen you around here before…are you the new kid?"

"Well if you haven't seen me before what do you think wench!"

"Well excuse me! You don't have to be so rude about it! Wait what did you call me!"

"You heard me."

The late bell rang.

"Shit, now I'm really late."

"Feh"

The new kid walked passed Kagome and made his way to first period as Kagome ran towards the gym.

"God, he's such a jerk!" She mumbled to herself.

She finally made it to the gym and found Mrs. Gintsoku.

She ran over to her and told her about missing the try outs the day before and how she really wanted to be on the baseball team.

Mrs. Gintsoku understood and Kagome made her way back to first period.

She paused in her tracks as the announcements started.

'Good morning once again students. Good job at the try outs yesterday, it looks like we have a lot of team members this year, but don't forget make up for the try outs are tomorrow. Today lunch will be moved back an hour for there will be an assembly. We have a couple of new students this year and I hope to see many of you helping them. I remember when I was a new student at my high school…I met a lot of friends and met a lot of enemies, but high school was always…well yes that is the announcements for today. Continue with your classes.'

_Shit the announcements already! I am so late. The one day I come to school early I'm late! _

She ran to her first period and opened the door catching her breathe.

She panted and looked around the room as Mr. Ross was introducing the new kid to the class.

"Well class it seems like we have a new kid in our grade. Would you care to introduce yourself?" Mr. Ross looked over to the new kid not making any action to notice that

Kagome was late.

Kagome sighed and snuck over to her seat.

"Name's Inuyasha."

"Well Inuyasha, please take a seat. Class has begun."

Inuyasha looked around the room and found a seat next to Miroku.

"Oh and Kagome, don't think you're off the hook for being late once again. I will talk to you later."

Kagome slouched in her seat.

"Hey Kagome, isn't it weird that the only day you're early you're still late for class?" Sango giggled.

Rin leaned over to the two girls.

"Hey, Inuyasha pretty cute. I love his dog ears you know?" Rin smiled.

"Ya, he's cute, but he is one rude person."

"How do you know that Kagome?" Sango wondered.

"I kind of ran into him in the hall and lets just say he wasn't that nice."

The girls giggled.

Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha.

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Feh."

"Name's Miroku. Nice to meet you Inuyasha."

"Same here I guess."

Inuyasha looked over to the giggling girls.

Miroku laughed.

"Anyone interest you?"

Inuyasha gave Miroku a death stare.

"Ok, ok I was just joking around. Well I'll introduce to everyone."

Miroku first pointed towards Shippou.

"That's Shippou and next to him is Koga."

Miroku then pointed towards Rin, Kagome and Sango.

"That's Rin, Kagome, and Sango."

"Humph" Inuyasha just snorted.

The three girls turned to look at Miroku and Inuyasha when they heard their names.

"Hey I'm Sango" Sango reached out a hand towards Inuyasha but he just snorted.

"Ok, maybe not."

Rin went over to Inuyasha and introduced herself.

Inuyasha watched as Rin made her way back to her seat next to Sango and Kagome.

He stared at Kagome.

Kagome felt the presence of someone's stare and looked up at Inuyasha.

Miroku noticed this and introduced them to each other once again.

"Kagome this is…"

"Inuyasha. Ya I know we met. We ran into each other in the hall." Miroku was thrown off guard as Kagome finished his sentence but just shrugged it off.

"Feh. Ya she needs to watch where she's going."

Kagome started to get mad. She had blown the whole thing over, now why couldn't he?

"Well excuse me! I am sorry I turned the corner and didn't see you!"

"What ever wench just don't do it again."

Sango was listening to their conversation and heard what Inuyasha had called Kagome.

"What did you just call my friend?" Sango got a little irritated.

Rin saw what was happening and whispered over to Shippou and Koga.

"He's in for it now."

Shippou agreed. "Ya you definitely don't want to get on Sango's bad side."

Koga shook his head to agree with the two.

Inuyasha just looked at Sango and snorted.

"You heard me. I called her a wench. Why do you care?"

Sango went to go throw a punch at him, but Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Sango don't. I don't care, just leave him alone."

Sango calmed down and looked over Kagome's shoulder to Inuyasha, giving him one of her coldest stares. And then she looked back to Kagome and shook her head in agreement.

"Just watch out Inuyasha. No one talks to my friends like that. You're just lucky that she stuck up for you."

"Feh"

Shippou leaned over to Inuyasha.

"You're lucky. She has one mean punch. You should know Miroku." Shippou laughed and picked his head up to look at Miroku.

"Ya she does."

That just made Shippou laugh even harder.

"Feh"

Shippou noticed the hanyou's lack of talking.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"No, I just talk when I want to."

"Oh ok sorry I didn't mean to offend you." Shippou laughed then noticed the hanyou's stare at Kagome.

Koga also noticed this and started to talk in Shippou and Inuyasha conversation.

"She's one beauty huh Inuyasha? She's my woman though so don't get any ideas." Koga gave a warning smile.

"Please, Inuyasha don't listen to him. Kagome is nothing close to being your woman. He wishes she was so he says she is. She's free man believe me I know, she's one of my best friends."

"What ever. It's not as if I'm interested or anything."

Everyone turned their attention to the front of the class.

Inuyasha couldn't help, but stare at Kagome here and there.

He had noticed her glare at points too which just caused him to ignore her stare.

He stopped looking at the girl and faced the chalk board to fall into a daze of thoughts.

_'There is something about that girl…' _

The teacher was talking, but even with Inuyasha's great ears he was too busy in his own thoughts to have heard a single word that came out of the teacher's mouth.

_'Even after how I acted towards her…" _

The bell rang.

Everyone picked up their books and made their way towards the classroom door, except for Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha. Class is over." Miroku said standing in the door with Shippou beside him.

Inuyasha looked up at the two boys and picked up his books making his way to them.

Before leaving the class room he looked back to where the girl had sat.

_'She stood up for me...' _


	9. Second Period

For Better or For Worse

sry all it took a while to update but my comp got hacked for a few days and i couldnt get into my programs, also i have been really busy. lol well hope u enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

Chapter nine

"So Inuyasha, what do you have for your next class?" Shippou said as he and Miroku walked on the sides of Inuyasha down the hall from first period.

"Uh, I'm not exactly sure." Inuyasha said as he pulled his class schedule out of his books that were held in his left hand.

"Let me see" with that Miroku grabbed his schedule and looked at the classes.

"Well it says here that you have science with Shippou and then third period with me. That's math." Miroku said while reading Inuyasha's classes.

"So Inuyasha and I can walk to class together and then you two can too." Shippou said smiling.

"What ever just make sure you keep your friends away." Inuyasha said and looked forwards towards Kagome, Sango, and Rin.

"Oh come on Inuyasha. They aren't bad at all when you get to know them. You might even become fond of them sooner then you think." Miroku said and stopped walking in the middle of the hall.

"Feh, I doubt it."

"Well just try and become friends with them. I got to go to gym. I'll see you guys later. See you before third period Inuyasha." With that Miroku went down the other hallway, leaving Shippou and Inuyasha to walk to their next class.

"So Inuyasha how old are you?" Shippou said breaking the awkward silence.

"Sixteen. What about you?"

"I'm fifteen, turning sixteen in about a month."

They reached their class when they stopped in front of the door.

The late bell rang.

"Oh there's the bell. Lets go in class before we get in trouble." Shippou laughed.

"What ever."

"Oh and Inuyasha," Shippou said turning his head from the door to him, "Kagome is in this class."

Inuyasha just snorted and walked in to the class with Shippou.

The teacher was already speaking, not paying any attention to Inuyasha and Shippou's arrivals.

The two boys walked down the rows of seats, until they reached the last row with Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at the girl. She was writing some kind of note. He just shrugged.

Shippou sat down next to Kagome and Inuyasha next to Shippou.

Shippou saw the note, and leaned over hoping Kagome didn't notice him looking at her note.

Kagome smirked as she saw what her friend was doing and put the note away into her folder.

"Aw man come on Kagome. What did the note say, or who is it to?" Shippou said wondering why he couldn't see it.

"It's to Sango and it's nothing she just wanted to know something."

"Like…" Inuyasha got curious.

"Like why you guys are so curious." Kagome laughed.

The boys just snorted and didn't answer.

The teacher kept talking, but neither the two boys or Kagome paid any attention.

To keep themselves distracted they decided to plan on what they were going to do this coming weekend. It was already Wednesday and Friday was coming faster than expected.

"Sango said that we all could have a sleep over at her house," she said while looking at Shippou and turned to Inuyasha and said, "She said if you want to you can come with us."

She smiled at him as he snorted meaning his usual yes.

"Great so when will that be? Saturday?" Shippou asked.

"Ya, I think so. We can ask her at lunch." said Kagome.

"So what are we going to do Friday?" said Kagome.

"I'm not sure. Does Miroku or Sango have any idea?" Shippou asked.

"I don't really know"

"I heard Sango wanted to go to the mall on Friday" Inuyasha said out of no where.

Kagome and Shippou turned to him in surprise.

"Really? When did you hear this?" Kagome said.

"When Shippou and I were walking to this class Sango and what's her name were talking about inviting everyone to go to the mall for Saturday."

"Saturday? What's going on Saturday?" Shippou asked.

Inuyasha shrugged as Kagome answered.

"Her and Miroku have their first date!" Kagome cheered.

"Finally those two told how they felt, it's been years." Shippou sighed.

The teacher noticed their talkative moments and interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Kagome why don't you answer number four for us."

Kagome looked blankly at the board and heat started to reach her cheeks as she had no clue to what the class was discussing.

"Uh…well you see…"

"She meant to say that we were having an important discussion and she wouldn't like to answer the problem." Inuyasha interrupted.

The class was stunned at the hanyou as they all were staring at him.

"What did you say young man?" The teacher started to get annoyed.

"Feh"

"Young man if you would like to stay in this room I suggest you hold your tongue."

"Now how should I hold it?" Inuyasha cracked.

The class roared in laughter as Inuyasha stuck his tongue out and held it with his right hand.

Kagome was laughing so hard next to Shippou that tears almost came out.

Inuyasha noticed the girls need for air and stopped the jokes.

"Out!" The teacher pointed towards the door.

Inuyasha just snorted.

"I said OUT!"

"I'm going I'm going." Inuyasha said as he gave the teacher a cold stare.

He reached the door and looked back at the class. He was looking straight at Kagome and smiled. He left the room.

_Did he just smile at me? I've never seen him smile before…_

Kagome's thoughts were rambled as the teacher started to talk to her.

"Well miss Kagome, seems like your friend there saved you this time. Next time you won't be so lucky so pay attention. Same for you Shippou. Now, Keo can you answer the fourth problem?"

Kagome sighed and smiled as the memories came back to her.

She appreciated Inuyasha's help.

She looked towards the door and sighed again.

Inuyasha was right besides the door as he heard the teacher talk to Kagome again. He watched her as she smiled then looked over to the door. He quickly got out of the way to dodge her glare.

He slightly snorted and laughed in one and left down the hall.

The bell had rung.


	10. Third Period

For Better or For Worse

Chapter Ten

"Hey Inuyasha! Wait up man!" Cried Miroku as he ran down the hall to reach his friend.

Inuyasha heard him, but kept his pace and walked down the hall.

"Yo Inuyasha!" Miroku screamed.

Inuyasha just sighed and turned to look at his friend running full speed at him.

"Shit."

Inuyasha wasn't able to get out of the way in time, and both of the boys collided into one another.

Inuyasha lost his balance and fell with Miroku right behind him into the couple in front of them.

The couple caught their balance, but Inuyasha and Miroku fell to the floor.

"Damn it Miroku. Don't you know how to stop!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I was just too proud of you when I heard what you did for Kagome to have thought of stopping." Miroku just smiled.

"Feh."

"See, I told you that you'd like them once you talked to them."

"Feh, don't get used to it monk, it was a one time thing." Inuyasha snorted.

Miroku nodded and noticed what the hanyou had called him.

He looked at Inuyasha with a surprised and scared expression on.

Inuyasha had his eyes closed and noticed someone's stare on him.

He opened his eyes.

"What!"

"Uh…how did you know that I am a monk?"

"Easy. I can sense the aura of a monk in training on you."

This just frightened Miroku even more.

"Can everyone that's a demon notice that? Like Kouga or Shippou for instance."

Inuyasha flinched at the name of that wolf demon, but shrugged it off.

"Nah, don't worry I am the only one, unless there are other miko's here."

"You're a miko? How can that be? You're part demon."

"My mother was a miko, my father was a demon. Put them to gather smart ass."

"Oh. So other miko's can sense it too?"

"Ya. Like Kagome should be able to sense it."

"She's a miko? Since when has she been a miko?"

Miroku was so confused.

"Well, by her aura it seems like a long time, maybe eight years now."

"I wonder why she didn't tell us…" Miroku became worried.

"Maybe for the same reasons why you aren't telling them that you're a monk." Inuyasha suggested.

"How do you know that?" Miroku looked at his friend in curiosity.

"You aren't telling them because you're afraid of their reaction right? You're afraid that they may not accept you as something else than a human?"

Miroku was shocked by his friend's intelligence and just nodded.

Inuyasha sighed. He had a head ache.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

The late bell rang.

The hanyou opened his eyes and looked at his and Miroku's position.

They were still on the floor in the positions that they fell in.

Inuyasha picked himself up and stuck out a hand to the dazed out monk.

Miroku shook his head to notice what was happening and took his friends hand.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it I won't tell anyone."

"I know I'm just wondering how I am going to make it through next period. I forgot to do the math homework."

"Oh shit."

"You too?" Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha nodded.

The too got up and started walking towards class.

"So Miroku, how do you know what I did in third period?" Inuyasha said.

"Shippou told me." He laughed as his friend was mumbling something about killing Shippou later.

"Let's hurry. I can see class and if I know our math teacher as much as I think I do, man we're in for it."

"Why what will the teach do? Hurt me? Ya right." Inuyasha smirked.

"We'll see. Here we go."

Miroku said as the two walked into the period that will later be known as hell.

Inuyasha had a headache from each scream that followed the last.

Already five minutes had passed as the teacher had lectured them on being late, and all it was, was yells.

It aggravated Inuyasha, causing his ears to twitch each time the teacher had screamed.

"Socializing in the halls instead of being a participant in my class!"

Twitch

"Every minute you two were late that's ten minutes in detention tomorrow!"

Twitch Twitch

"It's only the second day of my class and you're this late!"

Twitch Twitch Twitch

"Now sit down!"

Miroku flinched as that last sentence rang through his ears.

There weren't any signs of giggling from the class because the yelling towards the two boys had shut everyone up.

Miroku and Inuyasha made their way towards the two empty seats in front of Kagome.

Kagome waited until Inuyasha was seated and leaned over to whisper to him.

"You're always late." She giggled.

Inuyasha growled as he heard what she had said and turned to face her.

He smirked and took her math textbook.

She stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Give. It. Back."

"Or what?" Inuyasha challenged.

"Or I'll come over there and sit on you and get it."

Kagome was dead serious which made Inuyasha crack up.

He stopped laughing and answered the girl.

"Sit on me huh? Maybe you should lose some pounds before you do so I don't get too hurt." He said sarcastically.

Kagome hit him on his arm.

"Ow wench that hurt!"

"I know, I really do need to lose a couple of pounds huh?" She said as she stared at her stomach.

"Feh. I was just joking. If anything you need to gain some. You're too skinny."

"Thanks Inuyasha." She said to him sarcastically.

"No problem." He said without a problem and faced the front of the room.

Five minutes of class passed by before Kagome noticed that he still had her math book.

"Inuyasha…"

He turned to her again.

"What is it now wench?"

"My name's Kagome and I really need my book."

"Oh this?" Inuyasha said playfully as he held up her book in front of her face.

Someone had called Inuyasha's name and he turned to see who had done it.

The book was still in his hand in the air.

Kagome smiled and took the opportunity to grab the book.

She took it back and Inuyasha turned back to her being unsuccessful in finding who called him.

She just laughed and then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned around once again to the front of the room to see why his name was called for the second time.

"Stop flirting with Miss Kagome and pay attention!" The teacher cried.

The class burst out laughing as the two faces of the miko and hanyou turned bright red.

Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Nice job you two. You're going to give people wrong ideas." Miroku laughed.

"Oh well. Who cares what they'll think. Oh and Miroku?" Kagome said.

"Ya?"

"What do we all have planned for Friday? And Inuyasha is coming."

"Oh good! Uh, I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it's going to be the mall."

"Ya that's what we heard too. We all need to go shopping because the dance is in two weeks and Shippou's birthday is in three." Kagome said thinking of what she could give Shippou. She didn't have a clue.

"So about the dance…Kagome are you going with anybody?" Miroku asked.

"Nah. I'm afraid that Kouga might ask and I really don't want to go with him. You're going with Sango right?"

"Yup. Ya Kouga will ask you. Just say you have a date."

"But what if I can't get a date and show up dateless?"

"Not my problem sorry Kagome."

Kagome just sighed.

Miroku leaned over to reach Inuyasha.

"I think you should ask Kagome to the dance." He whispered to his friend.

Inuyasha just snorted, and pretended to make it look like he was paying attention to the teacher as he thought about going to the dance with her.

_It wouldn't be so bad I guess._

The bell had interrupted his thoughts.

Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha all left the room for lunch.


	11. Lunch time

For Better or For Worse

Chapter Eleven

Everyone dug into their meals at lunch before discussing anything.

It seemed like the friends were hungrier than they had thought to be.

Rin was the first one to stop and start a conversation.

"So Sango, I heard that you wanted all of us to go to the mall on Friday."

"Ya. I thought it would be a great time considering that the dance is only a few weeks away and everyone free." Sango lifted her head from her food and stared at the group.

"Ok I'll go. I am in the mood to play come games anyways." laughed Shippou.

It was Kagome's turn to speak now.

"Ya I am going to go too. Also about after school today, Sango do you want to go with me to the activities?"

"Sure why not? I can always try out again." Sango laughed.

"Ok thanks. Well I have to go to the library to meet Hojo. I'll see you guys later." Kagome said and left the table and the group.

"Bye Kagome!" yelled Shippou after her.

"I think that Hojo has a crush on Kagome, what do you guys think?" asked Miroku.

"I agree with you there Miroku. He so does and Kagome doesn't realize it." Said Sango.

"I wonder when he's going to ask her out…" said Rin.

"Probably at the dance." Said Shippou.

"Oh ya the dance…" said Sango.

Sango turned to Rin.

"So Rin are you going to ask anyone to the dance?" asked Sango.

"Well I'm not sure yet, but I have one person in mind." She replied and finished her lunch.

"Really? Who?" asked Shippou.

"I'm not going to say." Laughed Rin playfully.

"Oh come on. If you don't tell me you're going to be in for it." Smirked Shippou.

This caught Inuyasha's attention and he looked up from his food to Shippou tickle torturing Rin.

Rin was giggling the whole time while pleading for mercy.

"St…to….op!"

Shippou stopped for a moment and let her get some air and went back to tickling her.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you just stop!" laughed Rin.

Shippou took his hands away from her sides and stared at her.

"So…who are you going to ask?" asked Sango.

"Well…" Rin started to turn bright red.

"Well…uh you see…"

"Spit it out already." said the impatient hanyou.

"I agree with him there." said Miroku and Sango in unison.

"Ok! I was going to ask you Shippou." Rin said while looking downwards to make sure she didn't get any eye contact.

Shippou was in shock and just stood there.

"Give her an answer!" said Sango.

"Oh right. Uh, sure Rin I'll go with you." He said smiling and not noticing how red his face was too.

This made Sango and Miroku laugh.

"You guys…your faces are a perfect matching red." Said Sango.

Inuyasha snorted thinking that the two had had a little too much of something today.

Rin and Shippou had done the same.

"Anyways, so Inuyasha who are you going to ask?" Miroku said.

He look straight up to Miroku.

"Feh."

"I think you should ask Kagome. You guys are a really good couple." Smiled Rin.

"Feh."

"Inuyasha are you even planning on going to the dance?" asked Sango.

"Nah."

"Why not?" asked Shippou.

"I'm not really a dance kind of person. I am not into those things."

"You will be, with Kagome that is." Whispered Miroku not realizing the hanyou's good hearing.

"What did you say!" screamed Inuyasha as he jumped over the table to reach where Miroku was sitting.

"You have five seconds to run away before I beat you to a pulp."

Miroku didn't move. He didn't really think that he was going to do it.

"Five…" said a dead serious Inuyasha.

Sango, Shippou and Rin's eye went wide open after Miroku's did once that word left his mouth.

"Four…"

Miroku stumbled up and ran out of the cafeteria, soon followed by Inuyasha.

"Three, two, one!" Inuyasha ran after Miroku.

The three laughed as the two boys ran down the hall.

Kagome just reached the library doors as she saw Hojo standing outside of them waiting for her appearance.

She smiled and said, "Hey Hojo! So what did you want to talk about?"

He smiled back.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out with me after school today."

"Oh, I am sorry Hojo, but I didn't make it in time for baseball tryouts and I really want to join."

"Oh, well maybe this weekend then." He said and smiled again.

"Also Kagome?"

"Ya? What is it Hojo?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the dance."

This shocked Kagome.

_Hojo's just a friend. He can't like me. Then why is he asking me this!_

"Let me think about it and I'll get back to you." She smiled.

"Ok thank you Kagome."

Kagome just nodded her head.

Inuyasha and Miroku saw the two as Inuyasha was chasing Miroku.

"You get back here Miroku!" screamed Inuyasha.

"I didn't mean it! Inuyasha honestly." Said a merciful monk.

"I don't buy that crap. If you didn't mean it then why'd you say it!"

They kept getting closer and closer to Kagome and Hojo, until Miroku ran right into Hojo and Inuyasha into Kagome.

Miroku shook it off and picked himself up lending a hand to Hojo.

Hojo accepted it and got up.

Inuyasha rubbed his head and looked at how he was positioned with Kagome.

One of his legs were between both of hers and her head was on his chest.

Inuyasha's face turned bright red.

Kagome saw his blush and noticed why, also turning red.

Inuyasha quickly picked himself up from Kagome and then gave her a hand.

"Uh thanks." Said a flushed Kagome.

Inuyasha just snorted.

Miroku laughed as hentai thoughts ran through his mind.

"So what was that about?" asked Kagome.

"Miroku said something that wasn't appropriate at the time." Said Inuyasha.

"At the time huh?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha growled and ran after the monk once again.

Both disappeared down the hall leaving a speechless Hojo and Kagome.

The bell rang for fifth period.

"Well I have to go meet up with Sango. I'll see you later Hojo!" said Kagome and started to walk down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"See ya Kagome!" And with that Hojo made his way down the opposite side of the hall towards the two boys.


	12. After school

For Better or For Worse

Chapter Twelve

After school came fast, as the group had just listened to the last bell of the day ring.

Everyone made there way towards their lockers to gather their books and headed towards Kagome's locker, knowing that she would be late.

Miroku met up with Sango and Rin and walked over to Kagome's locker, seeing no one in front of her locker.

Rin giggled for she knew that Kagome was late again.

Miroku join the girl's giggle as she saw Inuyasha and Shippou leaned against the lockers near her locker shaking their heads.

Inuyasha looked pretty angry, which made Sango wonder.

"Hey Shippou! Hey Inuyasha! Kagome's not here yet again, huh?" Sango said.

"Nah. I wonder where she is…" replied Shippou.

"Feh" Inuyasha grunted.

"Well she'll come, we all know how Kagome is." Said Miroku.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement until Inuyasha perked his head up at the sound of a familiar voice.

Next was Shippou to notice the incoming girl screaming down the hall and then the others.

Kagome looked out of breathe, her cheeks where flushed, and she was panting when she had finally reached the group.

A light blush reached Inuyasha's face as he saw the girl's appearance.

He quickly brushed it off and snorted.

"Sorry about that again guys. I dazed out for a moment and ended up at the other end of the school" Kagome said and was about to finish until Miroku did for her.

"And you ran the rest of the way back to here correct?" Miroku laughed.

Kagome nodded.

She started to work on the lock on her locker as she started a conversation.

"So, what are you guys doing today after school?" She had said.

Her lock cracked open and she opened the locker door.

"Uh, nothing exciting, but Kagome don't you have the after school activities today?" said Sango.

"Oh ya, that's right. I had forgotten." Kagome laughed then put her last book away.

Shippou turned from Kagome to Inuyasha.

"Hey, Inuyasha are you going to join any activities?" Shippou asked.

"Depends on what activities there are here." He said simply.

Sango answered that one. "There's basketball, baseball, softball, track, cheerleading, swimming, uh and I think that there's la-cross, oh and soccer."

"So you want to join any?" asked Miroku.

"I think I'll go out for the baseball and maybe track or basketball." Inuyasha replied and then snorted.

Kagome grabbed her packed bag and closed her locker, turning to the group.

"Well you have to chose soon Inuyasha, because the tryouts are today after school." Kagome said.

Kagome looked down at her cell phone to see what time it was.

As she watched the numbers appear on her cell phone she started to panic.

"Darn! Come on Sango!" she said as she grabbed Sango's arm and started to run down the hall dragging her away from the group, "I am already late for baseball try outs!"

"Ok, ok Kagome! Just slow down! If we hit something it's your fault!" Sango screamed while trying to catch her balance.

"What ever just come on!"

Rin started to giggle as the two disappeared down the hall.

"So Inuyasha if you're going to join baseball I think you should join those two, unless you want to be anymore late." Said Miroku.

"What ever. If I'm late, big deal." Inuyasha said and grunted.

Shippou shook his head at the hanyou's comment.

They started to walk down the same hall way that Sango and Kagome just went down.

Once the group arrived at the field to watch the tryouts, Kagome was already changed and out in the field.

Inuyasha didn't need to change, but went to the bench to tie his shoelaces before going out into the field to join Kagome and a few other guys.

"Ok, Kagome this one is coming to you!" Screamed the coach.

Inuyasha looked up as he heard the girl's name.

Kagome nodded as she heard the crack on the bat as the coach hit the ball in the air towards Kagome.

It was a little above her head, but she made a surprisingly large jump.

Inuyasha watched the girl in amazement for not how good she was, but also the way her hair was blowing to perfectly fit her face as she slowly fell back to the dirt of the field.

A blush reached his cheeks as his gaze went lower as he was fascinated by the way her shirt firmly cherished her breasts.

As her first foot touched the ground he had to look away from the girl before his blush became a beat hot red.

He finished with his shoelaces, grabbed his glove, and ran out into the field.

"Nice catch Kagome!" screamed the coach.

Inuyasha now stood next to Kagome.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha to see him trying out too and smiled.

He looked into her eyes, but once the smile appeared he had to take his gaze off her.

_'Why am I acting like this! I can't be falling for this wench…can I?' _

Inuyasha had thought before the coach yelled to him this time.

"Ok Inuyasha show us what you can do! Get the ball and make the appropriate play!" said the coach as he hit the ball the far right on Inuyasha.

Kagome ran behind him to first base with her glove up.

One of the boys ran to second.

Inuyasha dived a long five feet, catching the ball about an inch before it touched the ground.

He turned on his knees and faced Kagome.

He threw the baseball in a straight line for Kagome's glove.

Kagome caught the ball and pretended to make an attempt to get the person who was running from first base out with a tag.

She threw it back to the coach.

"Awesome play you two! That's what I am looking for! I expect to see both of you here tomorrow! Nice team work!"

Kagome smiled and started to cheer and Inuyasha grunted while picking himself up from the ground.

He was happy that he made it on the team and smiled once he caught his balance.

Miroku, Sango, Rin and Shippou were all surprised by the talents that both of their friends had for this game.

"Ok everyone that's it for catching. Come in and let us start some batting practice." Said the coach as he made his way to the pitcher's mound.

Kagome ran in with Inuyasha beside her to get their equipment.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Nice play Inuyasha! We make a good team." She smiled.

"What ever." He said trying to look into her gaze, but couldn't and turned his head.

Inuyasha was up to bat first.

The coach threw the ball right over the mound; the perfect pitch for Inuyasha to show off.

He smirked as he watched the ball come his way and swung the bat.

The noise of the bat hitting the ball rang through his ears as he dropped the bat and ran towards first.

The ball made it way over center field and Inuyasha went for his second base.

Seeing that no one had reached the ball yet, he turned in for third base.

The center fielder retrieved the ball and threw it to the second baseman.

Inuyasha made a run for home, seeing the ball coming his way, he sped up and slid over the base.

Safe.

"Nice job Inuyasha! That's what I expect!" said the happy coach.

"Kagome your turn."

Inuyasha picked up his bat and walked by Kagome.

"Awesome hit Inuyasha."

Inuyasha whispered in reply that only Kagome heard.

"Thanks Kag. Good luck."

He walked over to the bench, having no one notice what he had said.

Kagome was the exception and a deep red blush reached her cheeks as she spun her body around to face the back of the hanyou.

_What…did he just say…he…he called me Kag…_

Kagome had thought, but her thoughts were soon interrupted as the coach yelled to her.

"Kagome stop your staring and get in place!"

Kagome snapped out of the daze and Inuyasha smirked as he heard the coach's comment for he knew who she was looking at.

Sango and Rin saw their friend's expression before her turn up to bat and wondered what had happened.

Shippou and Miroku were too busy congratulating Inuyasha on his hit.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to watch Kagome.

She got her feet set, placed her bat above her shoulder, and looked ready for the ball.

The coach threw a ball, but it was far out in the corner.

Ball one.

The catcher threw it back to the coach and winded up for another pitch.

Right down the middle the pitch had spun, but Kagome caught the opportunity and hit the ball.

It flew high up in the air, in the middle of left and center field.

She received a double.

"Nice hit Kagome!" cheered everyone besides Inuyasha.

He just stood there with his hands crossed and smiled.

It wasn't her best hit, but she was proud.

"Ok all. That's it for today! Look on the bulliten in front of the office to see who made it and who didn't." the coach said.

Everyone packed their stuff.

The group started to walk away from the field and everyone of them were congratulating the two.

"Good job Kagome and Inuyasha! You guys are sure going to make it on the team." Said Shippou.

"I hope so. I would love to play with your team Shippou." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha grunted.

"Don't worry I'll bet twenty dollars that both of you make it." Said Shippou.

"Hey! What about me!" said Sango.

"I didn't see you try out." Said Kagome.

Shippou stayed silent.

Rin laughed as Sango lightly hit him on his arm.

Miroku smiled.

"Well I have to go! I'll see you guys later!" said Rin and started to walk towards the way to her house.

"Ya, I better be going too." Said Miroku.

"Same here. See you guys later!" said Sango.

The two walked the opposite way that Rin left leaving Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kagome.

"So Inuyasha, you going out for the basketball team?" asked Shippou.

"I think so." Inuyasha replied.

"That's cool." Said Kagome.

"Inuyasha the basketball tryouts are in the newer gym. Kagome can you show him the way, I have to get going." Asked Shippou.

"Sure. Follow me Inuyasha." Kagome said and started to walk to the gym.

Inuyasha slowly followed close next to the girl.

Some one had been watching them.


	13. The two after school

For Better or For Worse

Chapter thirteen

"Kagome…"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned to see Inuyasha's face only a few inches in front of hers.

"Uh…Inuyasha…what is it…" she said flushing furiously.

Inuyasha placed a finger on her lips. Her blush increased.

"Shhh…someone has been following us."

Inuyasha whispered to the girl. He looked in back of him then in front of him and turned back to Kagome.

"Following us!" Kagome said even louder not paying attention to the warning of being quiet.

Inuyasha put his hand on her mouth causing her to squirm.

He looked for the closest class room near them in the hall way and grabbed the girl.

He made sure that he locked the door before letting go of Kagome.

"Hey mister! I don't know what you're thinking, but grabbing me like that isn't very nice!" screamed Kagome.

"Shh! I'm sorry, but you didn't shut up when I told you to be quiet!"

Inuyasha just yelled back in her face surprising her greatly.

Kagome took a step back from Inuyasha and started to calm down.

"Sorry, but who's following us?"

"I'm not sure, I couldn't get the direct smell…it was like the person was covered in a lot of perfumes or something, but it smelt a lot like that…what's her name….Kikyo girl."

Kagome didn't show any difference in her facial expressions. She had expected it to be her or Naraku.

Kagome sighed. "She's probably following us to make sure that nothing happens."

Inuyasha didn't understand at first, but then caught on to what she was saying.

"That bitch…" Inuyasha muttered to himself unaware that Kagome heard him.

"Uh…ya she is." Kagome then became quite sad.

This confused Inuyasha. Her moods would change ever minute and he didn't appreciate it.

He never knew what was wrong or happening in her head and he didn't like that fact.

"Kag…what's wrong?" Inuyasha said, surprising Kagome.

"You…you called me Kag again. Why? You usual call me wench or woman, never by my name or a nick name."

Kagome said in confusion of his sudden tenderness.

Inuyasha just stepped closer to the girl and brought her into a hug.

Kagome blushed furiously.

It was dark and in a room no one else was in and if someone were to catch them in this position, rumors would start.

"Uh…Inuyasha…"

"Kag…Kagome, I call you Kag because you are the first one to try to be a friend to me when I came in this school. Don't be sad because of that whore. She's a bitch, just ignore her please. I hate the look in your eyes when you're sad."

Kagome blinked in surprise to his openness.

_Wow…_

That was all that went through her mind as he continued.

"You're a good friend Kag. Thank you for everything. I will make it up to you by helping you when she's around, ok?"

He pushed her back a little to see her face, but still making sure she was in his grasp.

She just nodded not sure what to say to him at the moment.

"I promise to protect you."

He said and pulled her into the hug once again, but not as forcefully. It was more of a gentle, friendly, filled with love hug.

She hugged him back.

"Thank you Inuyasha. And I don't mind you calling me Kag. You're the first to ever do that, it just startled me is all." She smiled.

Inuyasha nodded and after a good long five minutes of enjoying each others hold, they let go and Kagome made her way to the door.

"Well, I better show you where the gym is before Kikyo can find us huh?" laughed Kagome.

"Ya I guess you should. Good to see you laughing Kag." Inuyasha laughed as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

Inuyasha went to the door and Kagome grabbed his hand and the two made it to the gym.

It was still packed with people and basketballs hurling everywhere, whether it was to another, to the basket, or to the wall.

One head right for Kagome's head as they entered through the two gym doors, but Inuyasha grabbed it just two inches before it hit her.

"Oh, sorry about that Kagome! Nice catch Inuyasha!" apologized Keo as he ran to the two.

"It's ok Keo. No one's hurt right?" smiled Kagome.

Inuyasha grunted at his two friends and handed back Keo his ball.

"So Inuyasha are you coming to join the team?" asked Keo.

"Ya you bet man. Am I too late?"

"Nah. The coach just started paying attention."

"Good. Well I'm going to go get a ball."

"I'll meet you at the field after it's over!" screamed Kagome as Inuyasha went to the basketballs and Kagome out the doors towards the field.

For an hour and a half longer the two were busy practicing and trying out for a sport.

Aware, yet unaware of the one knowing their every move, every event, every second of this day.

Why? Why was someone as Kikyo spying on them today?

That was the question to the two of them, but to Kikyo it was quite simple.

She needed to know what they would be playing or trying out for.

She needed to know her competition and when they would be busy.

She needed to know the perfect times to ruin each one's lives, and to do so she needed to know their schedules.

She really was an evil bitch.

Did that bother her? Nah.

Kikyo laughed as she started to walk away from the field.

Darkness covered her last appearance of her shadow, leaving not another piece of her appearance.

After practice Inuyasha helped put the equipment away and went to meet Kagome.

She was still practicing by herself, training hard for the game.

Hitting the ball in the field and running around the bases as fast as she could. Then getting the ball, throwing it back to home plate and hitting it again.

He smiled at her determination.

He stood there against the fence and smiled.

Kagome wiped the sweat from her forehead and took a drink of water from her water bottle.

She then noticed the hanyou's stare and smiled at him.

"So how was practice?"

"I was about to ask you the same." Was his response to her question.

She laughed and then packed up her stuff.

They walked back to the front of the school.

"So which way is your house?" asked Kagome.

"Right. You?" answered Inuyasha.

"I go left. So I guess I'll just see you tomorrow…"

She said and then went into her bag and got a piece of paper and a pen.

"Or we can talk online later tonight! This is great! Here's my…email address." Kagome said and finished writing it on the paper and handed it to him.

He read it and laughed.

"Sacredbow91arrow huh?"

"Ya what about it? You going to laugh at mine all day or write yours down so I can email you?" Kagome pouted.

"Here's mine. It's DemonsGoldenEye65."

Inuyasha said as he wrote it down on paper to make it easier to remember.

"Thanks! I'll email you later tonight! See ya Inuyasha!"

Kagome said and walked the opposite way from Inuyasha waving.

"Bye Kagome!"

"Call me Kag!"

With that she was out of his sight.

He just laughed and started to walk home, waiting for later tonight.


	14. new imformation

For Better or For Worse

Chapter forteen

"I'm home!" Kagome took off her shoes and ran into the kitchen.

Souta popped his head out from the corner of the kitchen. "Hey sis! What's up?"

"Nothing much squirt. How was school? Anyone call?"

Once in the kitchen she went passed her brother and the table and took a bite of his just made turkey sandwich.

"Hey that was mine!" Souta pouted.

"Too bad so sad Souta." She said and took another bite, holding it away from her brother's reach.

"So did anyone call?" she repeated her last question.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I need MY sandwich to remember."

"Oh no you don't. Tell me who called." Kagome said in a warning tone and took another bite.

"Not unless I get my sandwich!" Souta pouted.

"Well I already ate this one, so I'll make you another. Now who called?" Kagome said and went over to the kitchen counter to make her brother another sandwich.

She took another bite of the sandwich and grabbed a couple of pieces of bread.

"Sango and Rin called once, and Shippou called twice. They said to call them back immediately, something about someone being in trouble or something." Souta said as if it was nothing.

"In trouble? Souta that's not nothing! Here you make the rest of your sandwich, I have to call them!" Kagome said and dropped the turkey and ran upstairs to her room.

She slammed the door and ran towards the phone afraid of what she was about to hear.

But she had to find out and the intensity kept growing, so she dialed the number of her friend's phone and waited for an answer.

"Kagome finally!" screamed Sango.

"Sango what happened? My brother told me someone's in trouble."

"Hold on let me put in Miroku, Rin, and Shippou and I'll tell you."

"Ok just hurry."

"Got it. Be right back girl. Don't hang up."

"I won't."

With that the line was dead for a few seconds as Sango called Rin and Rin called Miroku and Miroku called Shippou. Sango put Kagome back on the line with everyone and heard how panicked the girl was.

"Ok so what's going on you guys?" Kagome said impatiently.

Sango started. "Well you know Inuyasha? Well we were saying how you two make a really good couple, but Rin wasn't that secure with him so she did some research on the kid's back round."

"You guys spied on Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

She was shocked by her friends, but was even more scared of what they had found.

"Ya, we found out why he's so careless and mean at times. Kagome he's had a hard childhood. When he was little, his parents…they…" Rin said but wasn't able to finish.

Shippou finished for her.

"His parents died when he was still young and his brother left him all by himself. A family found him and took care of him. When growing up he was very famous because the family that took him in is very wealthy and for them to have done such a thing was shocking to many people, well fans of his foster parents."

Sango told the rest.

"His foster parents died not too long ago and now he is the owner of the Tessiaga and Tensiaga Corp. There are rumors saying that the people that have gotten close to him have all ended up murdered or disappeared. Some reports say that after his last love died he moved and no one was able to get in touch with him. Kagome he's dangerous."

Kagome talked from here on.

"So what? Who cares how rich he is or what he owns! If he had something important that he wanted us to know I would like him to have told us not for us to have spied on him! I don't care about that shit! He our friend and we should like him no matter what!"

With that Kagome hung up the phone. They called back later on, but every time they called she never would pick up her phone.

_They're probably calling to apologize. I should allow them to do that…it's just I'm so mad right now and I'm not sure why…I need some time to myself for a while… _

Kagome sighed and sat on her computer chair and turned on her computer.

Loading Higarashi Settings read her computer screen.

_I really need to get a new computer one of these days_

Kagome had thought when after about ten minutes her settings came up on the screen.

She logged in her aim account and looked to see who was on.

Miroku, Keo, Ayame, Kouga, and Sango were on.

She just sighed and entered Inuyasha's screen name on her buddy list.

She wasn't sure what this feeling was that she was getting when she waited to see if he would appear on.

He wasn't on.

She sighed again and put her away message on, ignoring Sango, Miroku, and Kouga.

She turned in her chair to face her bed now and got up and laid on her bed.

She fell into a nice peaceful slumber for a good two hours, which worried her friends when she didn't answer.

They knew she wasn't that mad, because she could never hold a grudge that long, so when she wasn't answering her cell phone, home phone, and her computer it scared them greatly.

Kagome woke up by her cat's playful mood. Bouyo was wrestling with her hair and started to hit the top of her nose as if it was a little toy.

Kagome smiled and pet her cat and made her way to her computer yawning.

She was unaware of the time and forgot all about what had happened before.

She looked at her computer screen.

Sango had imed her about fifteen times, same for Miroku and Kouga about thirty.

They were worried what had happened to her.

_Figures they'd be worried after what they'd just read_

Kagome sighed.

The sound of someone signing on had reached her ears and she pooped her head up and looked at the screen.

Inuyasha signed on.

She took off her away message and went to go talk to him, but he beat her to it.

_'Hey' _

_'Hey, what's up?' _

_'Nothing much. Bored. You?' _

Kagome sighed.

_'Same as you' _

_'That's kool.' _

_'I have a question' _

_'Ok shoot' _

That last statement startled Kagome.

_Calm down girl what the others said isn't true! _

Kagome told herself and then replied.

_'We're friends right?' _

_'Ya that's what I thought…unless you don't want to be…' _

_'Oh no, no Inuyasha I want to be. I was just making sure. I have another question.' _

_'Ok' _

_'If there was something important that would change my life, you'd tell me right?' _

_'What is this about Kag?' _

_'Just answer the question please Inuyasha.' _

_'Ok, ya I'd tell you. I promised to protect you.' _

_'Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me right now.' _

_'Uh, no problem Kag. Are you ok?' _

_'Ya, ya just tired I guess.' _

_'Uh and Kag?' _

_'Ya Inuyasha?' _

_'Sango's really worried about you. So are the others. I'm not sure what happened, but you gave them quite the scare. I think you should call them.' _

_'Ok thanks Inuyasha' _

With that Kagome grabbed her phone and called Sango.

"Kagome! Where the hell have you fucken been!" Sango yelled.

Kagome just smiled as she listened to her friend blow off some steam.

Once she was done yelling Kagome asked, "Are you done?"

"Ya. Sorry about that I was just so scared, it's not like you that's all. What happened?"

"I fell asleep, I am really sorry about that."

"It's ok, as long as you're alright."

"Ya, are you online?"

"I'm going on right now. I'll talk to you there."

"Ok see ya!"

Kagome hanged up the phone and went back to her computer.

The whole night Kagome and her friends forgot all about the Inuyasha problem and all of them talked about their after school plans for Friday night in a chat.


	15. authors note::

Authors Note

Hey all! THnks for the wonderful reviews. To the person that gave me the review about it going to fast, ya i no i realized that too, and im really sorry. I just wanted to speed up the story. I'm not very good at writing, I had a really off day yesterday too. I'll keep it up as best as I can from here. Sorry about that all. I might be starting a new story soon, so keep looking if your interested. Well thanks and sorry again, keep reviewing!

Lizzie


	16. friday morning

For Better or For Worse

Chapter Fifteen

Friday morning came faster than they all had expected.

Kagome, once again got back into her habit of being late for this year and was late for Friday morning.

Half way through first period, Kagome came into class and sat down near her friends.

"Hey Kagome!" said Sango.

"Hey Kagome." said Rin.

"Hey." said Shippou.

"Hey guys! So after school today we're going to the mall right afterwards right? Because I brought my money to school just in case." Smiled Kagome.

She kept the smile all the way to her seat. She placed her backpack on the back of the seat and looked up at her friends.

"Ya that was the plan. And afterwards does everyone want to come over my house and we can have a sleepover?" said Sango.

"Ya! That would be so much fun! We can stay up and watch movies, eat junk food, and plan games!" cheered Rin.

Everyone laughed as Rin had her childhood moment. Rin just blushed as her excitement had taken control of her. Shippou noticed Kagome hadn't gone to her locker that morning.

"Hey Kagome, what's with the backpack? You didn't have time to get to your locker or something?" Shippou smirked.

Kagome laughed and looked back at her bag.

"Nah, I was too late."

Sango laughed, but immediately changed the subject.

"So can everyone come tonight? That means you too Inuyasha." Sango said.

Inuyasha smirked.

"What ever I'll come, but there better not be any of that make over crap going on."

Sango turned and looked and Rin and Kagome and all three of the girls smirked at the comment.

"Way to go Inuyasha. Give them ideas of how to torture us." Sighed Shippou.

"Shippou you can come too right?"

"Ya I'll be there, but I'm leaving with Inuyasha if that stuff does happen."

"Don't worry it wont." Said Kagome.

"Miroku what about you?" Sango said.

"Sure Sango, but you're parents are out tonight right?" said Miroku.

"Ya, but don't go getting any ideas Miroku."

"Oh no don't worry, I'll saved that for our date." smirked Miroku.

Sango's cheeks flushed and she tried to brush it off, but wasn't doing a good job at it. The gang just laughed at the comment and of course Sango's reaction.

The teacher walked over to the laughing group, for they were all interrupting the class.

"If you do not wish to participate in class than you all should leave!"

Inuyasha shrugged and simply got off his seat and started to make his way to the door.

The others were too in shock to have even noticed that Kagome had got up and followed him towards the door.

Everyone knew that the teacher was kidding and was trying to shut them all up, but seeing the two actually get up and leave surprised everyone, even the teacher.

Shippou shrugged with Miroku and picked up their books to follow the two at the door.

Sango and Rin slowly did the same as they were the last ones to make it out into the hall.

"So what do you guys want to do for a whole free period?" asked Miroku.

"Soccer!" said Rin and Kagome in unison.

Everyone laughed and started to walk towards the field.

This time the teams were Inuyasha, Rin, and Sango against Miroku, Shippou, and Kagome. Shippou and Rin were goalies.

They all got ready and huddled and planned strategies.

"Ok so what's the plan guys?" asked Kagome.

"I saw that Miroku takes it out while Kagome distracts the most people she can and then she gets free and makes the shot. Is that ok with you guys?" said Shippou.

"Uh…ya! Wow man you think up things so fast!" said Miroku as he scratched the back of his neck in amazement.

"Ok, we'll go for it. Ready guys?" smiled Kagome.

"Ready!" said Miroku and Shippou.

With the other team…

"Ok so what are we doing?" asked Inuyasha.

"Let's see…I say that Rin takes the ball out and shots it because they won't expect it." Said Sango.

"Hey! I'm not that bad and I can't take it out anyways! I'm goalie!" said Rin.

"Oh ya, sorry Rin I forgot that you were playing goalie." Laughed Sango.

"Well I say that I'll start with the ball and Sango you try to get open and I'll pass it to you and you make the shot. How about it?" said Inuyasha.

"Ok good idea." Said Rin.

"Ok, ready to kick some ass?"

"You bet!" cheered Rin.

The two teams finished with their huddles and got into place.

Miroku and Inuyasha were at the front facing each other with the ball in between them and Kagome and Sango behind them.

The two boys counted to three and Miroku got the ball. He passed it back to Kagome and Kagome moved up with the ball.

No one was in sight until Inuyasha appeared out of no where next to her trying to steal the ball.

"Good luck getting the ball Inuyasha cause it isn't going to happen." She said and stuck her tongue out at him.

He just smirked and went to get the ball, but Kagome made sure he didn't.

"You'll see miko, you'll see."

She was surprised that he knew that she was a miko, for she never told anyone, but really close friends.

Inuyasha took the chance and stole the ball and made his way towards Shippou at the other end.

Kagome got back into focus on the game and ran after Inuyasha.

"How do you know I'm a miko?"

"I can sense your miko energy." He said simply keeping his eye on the ball.

"Well can any other demons like Koga?" Kagome said in worry.

"Nah, Koga's too dense to realize."

"How would you know you've only been here for about a week?"

She smirked and stole the ball from him and kicked it up to Miroku.

She ran from Inuyasha's side to block Sango, just as they had planned it.

She blocked Sango very well and let Miroku get closer to Rin at the goal. She noticed that Inuyasha was close behind the two girls and Kagome quickly got free to take the shot as Inuyasha charged for Miroku.

"Miroku!" Kagome screamed.

Miroku passed the ball and Kagome made the shot.

Rin blocked it and threw it over to Sango, but Miroku knew exactly where she would be throwing the ball and stole it before Sango could get a hold of the ball.

"That's cheap Miroku!" yelled Sango as she tried to steal it back.

"Ha, ha it wasn't cheap it was skill. You'll never get the ball Sango my dear." He said and passed it back to Kagome.

Kagome got a hold of the ball and kicked it again towards the goal.

This time the kick was a success.

Kagome, Miroku and Shippou cheered.

Rin, Sango, and Inuyasha sighed.

The bell rang as the two groups were setting up for another round.

"Guess we'll just have to wait until next time we get kicked out of class." Laughed Shippou.

"Guess so." Laughed Kagome.

The group all walked back to their next period classes in the school with smiles on. They had enjoyed first period. So far this Inuyasha's first Friday with his new friend's was going great…so far…


	17. another author note::

Authors Note

Hey again! sorry for the two author notes being so close together. I am really sorry to all of my reviewers that I havent been writing on my two stories for a while. I've been really busy with study for my final exams that are this coming week. so ill try and do my best on making more chapters in the next week. I'm so sorry aobut all of this. Thanks for the reviews once again I really appreciate them! Read more and review please!

Lizzie


	18. kikyos kiss

For Better or For Worse

Chapter Seventeen

The school day was long and hard for the miko sitting in a sticky seat in her second to last period of the school day.

She sighed as she laid her head on her folded arms and stared blankly out the window beside her.

Of course, Inuyasha noticed that she was bored and had been bored ever since math class, for he was in all of her classes.

He decided to take the opportunity of her dullness instead of her always perkiness and happiness, and took two pieces of paper out of his binder.

He ripped little pieces of the first sheet of line paper and made many little balls.

He was going to throw each ball at Kagome and see how long and how many balls it would take for her to snap out of the trance she was currently in.

He carefully made sure that his aim was on target as he threw the first ball.

No response.

This made Inuyasha smirk.

He took a second ball of paper and threw it at the young girl next to him, but this time instead of hitting her head he hit her shoulder.

Still no response.

His smirked just grew bigger and bigger as he threw the first five balls at the miko and she still didn't have any movement from his actions.

On his sixth paper ball that he threw at her, she finally made a movement.

She flinched.

He say her movement and quickly put his binder over the stack of paper balls and pretended that he was taking notes on the second piece of paper he had ripped.

Kagome turned around to see why he was throwing things at her, and to her surprise it seemed like it hadn't been him for he was taking notes of the teacher's lectures.

He held in his laugh as long as he could as the girl eyed him with question.

Once she had turned to stare back out of the window, he released a small laugh.

This time he knew that he wouldn't have enough time to throw each individual piece of paper that was in a ball at Kagome, so instead he grabbed all of the remaining balls in his right arm and threw it at the girl.

To his surprise, no one noticed his action; that is except for Kagome.

Kagome spinned around confused to find Inuyasha taking notes once again.

But this time she knew it had been him for she was watching him in the corner of her eye as she glanced out the window.

"What do you want!" screamed Kagome.

The whole class went silent and the teacher stopped with his lesson.

Inuyasha was trying his hardest to keep on a confused innocent look and from laughing.

"Excuse me Kagome?" asked her teacher.

"Uh…no. Sorry."

Kagome said and put her head flat first on the desk to hide her embarrassment.

She turned her head as she heard the laughter from the hanyou.

Inuyasha just couldn't hold it anymore.

The look on her face was priceless.

Kagome gave Inuyasha an evil glare and got an idea.

She was going to give him no pleasure to what he had been trying to accomplish; to irritate her.

Then when he was least expecting it she would throw the balls that were thrown at her back at him.

It was perfect.

She turned her head from him.

Inuyasha was confused by this.

He had expected the evil stare from her, but not the silent treatment.

He took his second piece of paper and wrote a note on it.

The he folded the paper into a plane and soared it so that it would land on her desk.

Kagome was shocked and ignored the object in front of her for a couple of minutes until her curiosity took over.

She looked at the plane and then at Inuyasha.

He made some kind of movement that she couldn't understand all the way, but she knew that he wanted her to open the plane.

So she did.

Taking her time, she finally opened the folded paper and read the note inside.

_'Hey. Sorry about before but you looked so out of it I had to do it. Nice interruption. Ha, ha. So why are you down anyways?' _

Kagome took a pencil out of her bag and replied to his message.

_'Hi. Ok number one, thanks for saying sorry-I forgive you. Number two-oh really you liked it? Ha, ha. Not funny. Number three, I don't really feel well, you know maybe it's the time of the month, who knows, but mostly because school is boring and I really rather be at the mall.' _

She redid the plane and threw it back to Inuyasha.

He opened it and made many different expressions with his face as he read threw it.

This made Kagome giggle.

Inuyasha took his pen and replied.

_'Ok, WAY too much information! Didn't need to know that, and ya school sucks. What else is knew? All schools suck. Mall? Oh ya today's Friday…' _

He threw it back to her, but missed her desk and was aiming for the one behind her.

Kagome quickly jumped off her seat and grabbed the plane, not noticing that she had once again interrupted the class and that now everyone was staring at her.

Kagome's face grew bright red, and Inuyasha was just drowning in laughter.

Kagome quickly sat down and said sorry for the current "dance" she had made and doesn't plan on doing it again.

Kagome's face grew redder and redder the more Inuyasha laughed.

She sighed and was happy at the next thing that came, the bell.

_Only one more period and I'm out of this place and it's the weekend. _

Kagome thought in her head as she gathered her books and walked out of the class room besides Inuyasha.

They walked to their last period of the day.

Kagome walked beside Inuyasha with the biggest smile on.

Just the thought of going to that period made her smile because she knew that there was only forty-five minutes until her after school fun.

She was happy that her smile was bright, but that smile didn't last long as Kagome saw the sight of Kikyo coming their way.

"Yasha babe!" Kikyo screeched and ran up to him embracing him with her arms.

She looked up at him surprised and annoyed to have found him giving a pleading look towards Kagome.

She knew that she had to do something about it and started a conversation with him.

He would be hers and only hers.

"So Inu babe what are you doing today? You want to come over my house…we can watch a movie and maybe later"

"He's busy Kikyo." Kagome interrupted.

Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Ya right, bitch. Who said he was busy, and with who you?" Kikyo laughed.

Inuyasha stepped away from Kikyo's grasp.

"I did. I don't want to hang out with you." Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome's hand and started to walk down the hall towards their next class.

Kikyo got stood-up.

She wasn't going to be humiliated in front of everyone who was watching in the halls.

She quickly ran up to Inuyasha.

She knocked Kagome over, making sure she fell to the ground.

Kikyo took her chance and reached up to his to fiercefully kiss his lips.

Inuyasha moved to go help Kagome up and to make sure she was all right, but as he moved for her Kikyo just deepened the kiss.

Inuyasha didn't even notice her actions until Kagome gasped in shock.

He looked down to see Kikyo kissing him trying to get access within his mouth.

He quickly pushed her away.

"Back off whore!" He wiped his mouth.

Kikyo smirked as she saw Kagome pick up her things and run down the hall.

"Thanks for the kiss hun. See you later."

Inuyasha mumbled a 'hope not' under his breathe, but Kikyo couldn't tell what he had said.

He rushed after Kagome, not sure why.

Kagome ran as fast as she could.

She wasn't crying, but she didn't want to just stand there and watch Kikyo steal one of her friends again.

She also wasn't sure why she was running, but knew she couldn't and didn't want to stop.

She felt a hand on her should and turned around in shock to find Shippou.

"Oh god Shippou you gave me a heart attack. I thought you were Inuyasha."

Shippou just laughed, "Why you and Inuyasha get into another fight?"

"No, not exactly, he just…its nothing. I don't know why I care."

"Ok. What ever you say Kagome." Shippou said, still confused by her words.

Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha coming her way.

She looked back to Shippou.

"I'm sorry Shippou, I…I got to go." She said and ran down the hall and disappeared when she turned the corner.

Inuyasha stopped and took a breathe as he now stood next to Shippou.

"Hey man. What you and Kagome do to make her run from you like that?" Shippou asked.

"She saw me and Kikyo kissing."

"What! You kissed Kikyo!"

"No dumb ass! She knocked Kagome down and I went to help her but before I knew it Kikyo was all over me."

"Great, Inuyasha, you better say sorry to her and fast."

"I know, I know."

With that Inuyasha ran after Kagome and turned the hall, disappearing the same way she did.

Shippou stood there watching him run by shaking his head.

This might not be good for later on…


	19. another fight

For Better or For Worse

Author Note:

Hey! Thank you for all the comments! I love them! Also sorry about taking a while to keep updating. I've been busy with my new story and finals just ended today. Thank god. Well, hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters. And I'll do my best to keep trying to update. Keep reading and commenting! Thanks again!

Lizzie

Chapter Nineteen

Inuyasha entered the class room late as usual.

What was he going to do?

It's not like he went up to Kikyo in front of Kagome and kissed her…

_Well, technically I did, but I didn't want to. _

He sighed.

He was too caught up in his thinking that he forgot all about the teacher next to him, yelling at him appearing to class late.

He turned, still lost in thought, and stared at the teacher. With sad regretful eyes, Inuyasha looked at the teacher.

He stopped with his lecture about being on time, by the shock of the look in his eyes. Inuyasha just sighed and put his head down.

He made his way to the only open seat in the room, the seat behind Kagome.

Kagome was reading a magazine as he passed by her.

She didn't make any move of noticing his appearance. Sure, she knew he had come in, but didn't want to look at him at that moment.

She wanted to scream, to yell, to do anything to not have him sitting behind her right then.

As soon as she noticed the jealousy rising in her blood, one thought came to mind, but not only to hers, but to the hanyou behind her.

_Why do I even care who he likes or doesn't? Aren't we just friends? _

_Wait, why does she even care? It's not like she likes me or anything, we're just friends. _

In unison, both released a sigh.

The teacher said something about taking out the textbooks they were supposed to have bought before school and a piece of paper. Of course with a pencil too.

And of course Inuyasha hadn't bought the book and didn't have paper either.

He sighed, and saw Kagome pull out her text book, and a big chunk of paper.

_The gods just want to kill me don't they? _

He slowly raised his hands towards Kagome's right shoulder and tapped lightly on it.

Kagome turned around, with a face that looked like she had no emotion to what happened before, that she was upset, and yet that she was happy.

This confused him, but he ignored it and asked for what he needed.

"Um, can I borrow a piece of paper?"

Kagome just sat there and stared at him like she hadn't heard him.

He started to get embarrassed and asked again.

"Earth to Kagome! Can you even hear me? I said…"

"I know what you said Inuyasha you don't have to raise your voice."

She turned back around in her seat after she interrupted him.

Grabbing the paper she turned around and handed it to him.

"Thanks."

Kagome put on a smile, which Inuyasha knew was just for his benefit, and nodded.

_She looks like she lost her best friend…_

Inuyasha was really upset, and didn't like the fact that the sadness in her eyes was from him.

The teacher announced to turn to page 487 as Inuyasha was writing a note.

He looked up at the teacher in confusion, but then realized he still didn't have a book.

With the unfinished note in his hands, he dropped his pencil and tapped on Kagome once again.

"What is it now?"

_Now she's angry? I don't get her at all! Feh! _

"I need a book."

"Then you should have bought one."

She turned around, but soon faced Inuyasha again as she felt another tap on her shoulder.

"What!"

"I meant can I share with you."

"Fine."

She turned back into her seat, grabbed her open text book, and turned around. She placed it on his desk and seated herself comfortably, facing Inuyasha.

Inuyasha noticed her glance fall off from the text book, to the note on his desk.

His hand was covering most of it, but still he at least wanted to finish it first.

He quickly crumbled it in his hand and hid it in his fist.

"What is that?"

"Nothing that you are going to know of."

"Sorry Mr. Grumpy. I was just asking."

Then Inuyasha was lit. Lit like a match and was looking at the thing he was about to burn.

"Me? _I'm_ grumpy! You're the one in a fucken pissed of mood!"

"No I am not! And yes _you're_ grumpy!"

She mimicked his attitude when he had said 'I'm'.

At that time, everyone had been tuned out of the teachers lessons and were staring at the two bickering.

With all the students eyes on them, and the yelling that came from their mouths, the teacher soon stopped with his lesson and stared himself.

"Ha! Right wench! You're the one pissed because I kissed Kikyo!"

Kagome was shocked, yet embarrassed about he comment just made towards her.

"Why would I be fucken pissed about that! You can kiss anyone! I don't care! God, I've only known you for almost a week, not even and you think you know me! News flash you don't! It's not like I love you like she does, and like you do her! We're not even friends!"

She yelled the loudest she could that time.

She couldn't help it, that comment set her off.

With tears in her eyes which are were about to run down her flushed cheeks, she picked up her books on her desk and ran out of the class room.

She had to get out of the room, so no one could see her cry.

"Hey! Ms. Higarashi! Get back here!"

The teacher yelled, but gave up and sighed.

"Ok students. That was quite some entertainment there Inuyasha, but we must get back to work. If anyone leaves, that's detention for a week!"

Inuyasha sat their in disbelief.

It wasn't that he was shocked, but dissappionted and hurt.

He had seen the tears that were about to fall just before she left the room.

But that wasn't the only thing that had got to him as far as she had.

It was the fact that she had said that they weren't friends.

He thought they had become close; yes, they were only friends for about a week, but it felt like so much more, almost like each day had been a year.

He didn't know what to do as he just sat there and stared out of the door waiting for her to come back in with the smile he loved.

Loved? At this point he didn't care what he thought, as long as she came back.

Too lost in thought, he didn't realize that Kagome's book was still on his desk until the teacher yelled once again.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Are you paying attention? Inuyasha!"

He turned and stared at the teacher.

"What?"

"We are now on page 845! Pay attention."

He quickly flipped through the pages until he got to the end of the book.

"Um, there isn't an 845."

"Good to see you're finally paying attention!"

That was when he looked down and noticed Kagome's book.

Now he had a way to get her, he could return the book and straighten things out then!

He looked back at the door and into the empty hall.

Then he remembered detention.

If he got a detention he wouldn't be able to hang later that day.

But if he didn't get Kagome, then he'd be skrewed for the rest of the day.

But was a weeks detention worth her friendship that she had just claimed didn't exist?

_Do I really want to get a detention or work things out with her?_

With that last final thought, he made his choice.


	20. tears, hugs, and trouble

For Better or For Worse

Chapter Twenty

He made his choice. He made a choice.

Grabbing her text book and his books, he got out of his seat and made a run for the door.

Unfortunately the teacher noticed his actions and made it just in time in front of his way to Kagome and out into the hall.

"Now where are you going? I said detention for a week if anyone leaves!"

"I know, I'm not deaf."

"Well with the way you pay attention, I couldn't have noticed."

"Move."

"What did you say? No, sit down!"

"No, move or else."

The teacher laughed.

"Or else what? Detention for you? Sit down now Inuyasha!"

"He didn't move.

"SIT DOWN!"

He would have usually obeyed after pissing him off a little, but he was determined to get to Kagome.

"I warned you."

Inuyasha said in a warning tone, but before the teacher could do anything, Inuyasha punched the teacher in the stomach.

He slumped over in the pain from him.

Inuyasha looked down at him and then back at the now open door way.

He ran.

The teacher slowly got up and walked out the door, holding his stomach and yelled to Inuyasha already at the end of the hall.

"That's a month's worth of detention! That is if you don't get suspended first!"

He walked back into the class room and acted as if nothing happened and picked up where he had left off with his lesson.

The students in the class room were still in shock of seeing one of their classmates beat up a teacher and ditch class.

Inuyasha ran down each hall that had Kagome's scent in it as fast as he could.

Her scent got stronger and stronger as he reached a window or door, so he figured she had gone outside.

Opening the door with most of her scent on it, he stepped out into the fresh air of salt.

So much of it too.

He looked down at the miko sitting under the tree in the back of the school.

She was crying, and had been crying for a long time.

His facial expressions lightened as he saw her.

Slowly and quietly he walked up to her, without her noticing.

He sat down next to her under the tree.

She lifted her head from her hands and knees as Inuyasha scared her.

Her cheeks were flushed, and fresh tears were on them and still held in her eyes.

She looked at him with tears still rolling down her face.

Quickly, she put her head against his chest and cried on his chest until there weren't anymore tears left to shed.

AT that moment she didn't care if it was Inuyasha or not, it could've been anyone for all she cared, but she needed a shoulder to cry on and his was the one.

They sat there for about a good thirty minutes.

Kagome cried on Inuyasha's shoulder, and Inuyasha rapped his arm around her shoulders and head to comfort the girl.

When she had finished crying, she looked up at him and pushed herself back into her place against the tree and away from him.

"Kagome look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you by kissing her. Hell, I wish I didn't kiss her! It's not like I wanted to anyway."

Kagome turned and looked at him.

"It's not the fact about you two kissing, it's about the thing she's trying to do to me with you."

"Which is…"

"She kissed you, knowing it would bring back awful memories."

He still looked confused.

Kagome sighed and finished the story in detail.

"Ok. I had a best friend when I was little. His name was Nikousu. We were really close and after a stunt she pulled on me to make me feel like crap, she wanted me to suffer more than I already had. She took my best friend from me. One day at recess she took him in the hall and they kissed for about ten minutes. I had forgotten my drink in my locker and passed them. Since their kiss, he never talked to me again and was always mean to me. It was like she had changed and stolen my best friend. He moved at the end of that year. We haven't spoken since. And when I saw her kissing you, I thought I was about to loose another friend and…"

She started to cry again.

Inuyasha pulled her into a hug, shocking her.

"You will never lose me Kagome. I promised to protect you. You think a kiss is going to change our friendship, well at least I thought we had one…"

He said as he looked down at her and as she looked up at him.

"We do, I was just mad. Sorry."

"It's ok, just hurt a little. I mean we have only been friends for a week, but it's felt like years."

"I know what you mean. And thank you."

"For…?"

Inuyasha was confused again, but was happy that her soul seemed calmer, happier, more at ease.

"For not leaving me like Nikousu did."

"Never. Why don't we get back to class? I think ninth period is over. So one more period to go."

That's when he remembered what the teacher had said before.

"Uh, maybe we should just miss the rest of class. I'm kind of, shit, I really screwed if I go back."

"What? Why? What did you do?"

"Well, the teacher was stupid and blocked the door as I tried to run after you. He said if I left I would have detention. I told him to move and warned him too, but he didn't so I kind of, well, I punched him in the stomach and ran."

Kagome put her hand over her mouth.

"You did _what!_"

She punched him jokingly in the arm and laughed.

"Ha ha, ya I guess you are screwed."

"Ya, he yelled down the hall that I have a weeks detention or even suspension."

Kagome just laughed.

For the rest of the school hours, they just sat there facing the field under the tree.

It's leaved had been falling, which helped form the scene.

With Kagome leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder smiling, Inuyasha's arm around her shoulders; him smiling as well, and the scene surrounded their two forms, they both sat there until the last and final bell of the day rang.


	21. hall showdown

For Better or For Worse

Chapter Twenty-One

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sango yelled to her friend down the hall as she saw the two approaching.

Kagome waved at her incoming friend.

Sango ran towards them.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to Sango as she ran towards them.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" Kagome smiled.

"What's up! Girl, you and mister Inuyasha over here have been the talk of the school!"

"Oh man." Kagome put her hands to her face.

She looked like she was going to cry again, until Sango said another thing.

"Don't worry, Kagome, you're only in some of it. It's mostly about Inuyasha."

Sango turned to Inuyasha and Kagome raised her face to see why it was about Inuyasha.

"What did you do?" Sango suspiciously asked.

"You don't know?"

"No, Miroku just told me that you and Kagome got into another fight, but this time because of _Kikyo_."

The way she said 'Kikyo' didn't help Kagome.

She thought it might have, because they all hate the girl, but this time, surprisingly, it didn't.

"Well, Inuyasha and I got into another fight and I ran out of the room like an idiot and Inuyasha tried to follow, but the teacher got in the way of the door, so Inuyasha punched him in the stomach. Well that's what he told me."

Kagome said and sighed.

Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Ya, uh he said something about suspension or detention or a week."

Sango started to crack up.

"Ha, ha you…guys are going…to be in…so much…trouble."

She said between laughs.

"Wait, why will Kag get in trouble?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because she left class moron, and because she ditched last period with you."

"Oh."

They were quiet for a minute's time just staring at one another.

When they all couldn't help it, they all started to crack up and laughed together.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Shippou, Rin, and Miroku are waiting outside for us so we can go to the mall."

The three of them started to walk towards the entrance of the school to meet their other friends until someone once again got in their way.

Kagome's and Sango's anger started to rise as he appeared; Inuyasha had smelt and sensed it.

He look down at Kagome and then at the man in front of them.

Naraku.

The one that which Kagome was scared to be near.

The one that had successfully raped the young miko.

The one that was sided with Kikyo.

Naraku.

"What do _you_ want? I can tell that you're not wanted here, so fuck off!" Inuyasha said.

Naraku only laughed.

Inuyasha started to growl.

"I want to talk to Kagome."

"Not in my life are you going to."

"Then I might just have to end that." Naraku whispered with a smirk on his face.

Inuyasha only laughed.

"Ha! You think you can kill me? I want to see you try you bastard. Now fuck off!"

_I'll hold that to you Inuyasha… _

"Not until I have spoken with Kagome."

"Well you're not…"

Inuyasha punched Naraku straight across the face, into the right cheek.

"…going to!"

Naraku put a hand on his face where Inuyasha had injured him and looked up to Inuyasha with only a smile on, like his punch was nothing.

Sango started to move into the fight and was about to through a punch at Naraku when he was still down, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"This is my fight."

Sango understood, and went back to where Kagome was standing.

Kagome wanted to help, but she felt like she was frozen in the spot at which she stood.

Naraku laughed again; Inuyasha hated it when he laughed.

He wasn't sure why, but it freaked him out.

Naraku got up and threw a punch at Inuyasha's nose, but Inuyasha caught his hand and kneed him in the stomach.

Naraku only got up again laughing and looked like he was going to punch Inuyasha in the stomach, but at the last second moved his hand and hit him in the left side of his cheek.

Inuyasha stumbled back a little, but only once again threw himself at Naraku.

Kagome was staring in disbelief that the two were fighting over her, and started to cry.

Inuyasha turned around to see what was wrong, but Naraku took that as his advantage and punched him in the stomach.

Kagome cried more.

"Kagome stop crying! I'll kick his ass and then we all can go. So stop!"

Kagome looked up at him, staring straight into his eyes.

She saw the determination in them and believed him.

Inuyasha went straight forward and punched Naraku in the nose and kicked him in the stomach.

Inuyasha had heard the cracking on bone in Naraku's nose and knew it was almost over.

But little did he know, it wouldn't end with him hurting Naraku.

The only person who Kagome could hate besides Naraku came into the picture.

Her voice rang like a broken bell throughout the hall that they were fighting in.

Inuyasha got chills up his spine as her voice hit his ears.

"Naraku! What are you doing!"

Kikyo ran over to where he was standing.

Kagome's fear was soon replaced with hatred for Kikyo.

Kikyo looked over to Kagome, and gave her an evil smirk.

"Why hello to you too Kagome! I hope you don't mind if Naraku borrows you for a minute if you know what I mean. In the mean time I'll borrow Inu…"

She was cut off from a punch from Kagome.

That shocked Sango and Inuyasha like hell.

Kikyo looked up at Kagome.

"You bitch! You fucken whore! You punched me!"

"Hey don't call her a whore!" Inuyasha said and was soon standing besides Kagome.

Sango was now next to her too.

"Are you that stupid you dirty half-breed?"

Naraku laughed.

He still stood now behind the group that was staring at Kikyo but now were staring at Naraku.

Naraku laughed.

"What did you call hi…" Sango was cut off my Naraku's voice.

"If any human ever loved a half breed such as yourself, of course she would have to be a whore."

"So then Kikyo's a whore?" Sango shot back.

Kikyo laughed.

"Ha, like I'd ever be in love with this fucked up creature. Get real Sango. I'm only pretending to love him to fuck Kagome up."

Inuyasha just stood there, his eyes underneath his hair, and anger starting to take control.

Sango's hand formed into fists and she was ready to murder Kikyo.

Kagome's anger started to rise as well, but neither Kagome nor Sango was the first one to take any action.

They had been to slow.

Inuyasha looked like he had come from no where, as he punched Naraku straight in the nose.

"You can…"

Another punch.

"…say anything you want…"

Punch.

"…about me…"

Kick in the stomach.

"…but when you go out…"

Punch.

"…and insult Kagome…"

Punch.

"…you'll never be able to see the day of light again!"

Inuyasha punched him the hardest he had in the left eye and turned from him to face Kikyo.

"That goes for you too you bitch!"

He slowly walked towards Kikyo, almost laughing as he felt her terror rise.

Once Inuyasha reached Kikyo, he raised his hand to punch her, but was stopped by another hand.

Kagome held his hand and shook her head.

"No Inuyasha. She may deserve it, but they're only words. Words can't hurt."

_You lie Kagome. I felt your pain. _

That thought left his mind as Inuyasha sighed.

He knew she was only being the person she was, a pure hearted soul.

"Ok."

Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome walked to the front entrance doors of the school and left the two behind them as they walked out into the fresh air.

Kikyo dropped to her knees.

_Kagome…Kagome saved me? _

She couldn't believe it, but her thoughts were interrupted as Naraku's laugh filled the hallway again.

Kikyo looked up to the laughing demon.

"Inuyasha, my, are you interesting. You sure will be fun to kill."

His laugh grew only louder and louder in the halls and Kikyo picked herself up and walked down the hall, turning the corner, and leaving her partner in the bloody hall for now.


	22. driving

For Better or For Worse

--Authors Note--

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you all continue in reading! Enjoy the story. I am so very sorry that it took me so long to write even after I promised I would write more, I've been busy with my other stories, Afterwards then what happens... and CTR(class trip romance). Also I forgot I had camp for a week and a half and so I've been gone and just came back today. I am very very sorry all and I hope you all continue to R&R! Thanks and sorry again!

Luv always

---Lizzie---

Chapter Twenty-Two

Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha saw the others waiting for them outside the school grounds.

The closer the three got to the others, the better the view of how badly shaped Inuyasha was.

"Yo, Inuyasha! What happened to you?" asked Shippou.

"Ya man you look like you got into a fight." Laughed Miroku.

"I did." Answered Inuyasha.

"With who?" wondered Miroku, this time with a serious attitude.

"Naraku and he kicked his ass." Sango said proudly.

Everyone's jaws cracked open.

"What?"

"How?"

"So you're that strong huh?"

All of the questions kept going, knocking each one that was first placed before the other out of his thoughts.

Sango freely answered them all and told the story, except for the parts about Kagome being a whore.

All the guys gave Inuyasha high fives and Rin cheered.

Kagome didn't say anything and that worried Sango and Inuyasha.

"Kag you ok?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and put on a smile.

He knew it was fake.

"Yup, you bet."

"You sure Kagome, because you don't seem like yourself."

"I'm fine Sango don't worry about it. So are we going to go to the mall? I've been waiting all day."

Sango and Inuyasha knew that something was bothering her, but with her change of subject, they let the feeling go by.

"Ya! Let's go!" cheered Rin.

The drive to the mall was awkward.

They took two cars, one was Inuyasha's, and the other was Shippou's.

Kagome and Sango were in Inuyasha's and Rin and Miroku were in Shippou's.

The ride in Shippou's car was fine, and sounded like they were having fun.

Music was blasting, laughter was surrounding the entire car, and good vibes were coming from each person in that car.

For Inuyasha's car, well the ride was quite...interesting.

Kagome was in the back seat with Sango and Inuyasha was of course driving.

Inuyasha wouldn't let anyone else drive his car.

Kagome was quiet the whole time, which worried Inuyasha and Sango.

But Sango and Inuyasha both new what was wrong, and didn't know what to say to break the silence.

For a good time while the others were having a good time and laughing in the other car, silence filled Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha started to growl to himself.

_This silence is starting to fucken annoy me!_

"Ok that's it!"

Inuyasha said and pulled the staring wheel to the right.

He ended up swerving the car to the side of the road and parking it in the middle of the opposite street that they were driving on.

Shippou didn't expect the change in direction and slowed his car.

He was slowly passing Inuyasha's car, gaining a huge line of other cars behind him honking and swearing.

"Yo man, what the hell?"

Inuyasha turned and looked at Shippou.

"Go on without us. We'll meet you guys there."

"What ever. See ya!"

Shippou drove off and Inuyasha turned back around now to be facing Sango and Kagome.

Inuyasha's quick turn had gotten Sango and Kagome's attention and now the two were looking at him awkwardly.

"What was that Inuyasha! You could've killed us!" roared Sango, but Inuyasha just ignored her and was still staring at Kagome.

Kagome noticed his stare and couldn't look him in the eye.

She didn't know why she was so down, or why she couldn't look him in the eye, but she most definitely didn't want to be in a stopped car on the side of the road instead of going on a shopping spree.

"Ok enough is enough. Kagome cheer up right now because the silence in this car is starting to piss me off!"

"What? I'm fine don't worry, just a little tired I guess." Kagome responded.

"Bullshit."

Kagome yawned.

"No really, I am exhausted. Can we please go to the mall; I really want to get a new CD and outfit, also some extencials for tonight." Kagome said.

Kagome looked over at Sango and smirked.

"Oooh! I like it Kagome, I know exactly what you're talking about! Great idea!"

Inuyasha was lost. What on seven hells could they have been talking about?

Little did he know that he would be finding out later that night.

The girls giggled as Inuyasha snorted and turned back around to start the engine.

'_Oh god, I think I'm scared to even want to know about what they are planning.'_

Inuyasha thought and drove back on the high way.

Back on the road, the three were on their way to the mall.


	23. shopping part 1

For Better or For Worse

Chapter Twenty-Three

Inuyasha pulled his car up next to were Shippou's car was parked in the mall's parking lot. The parking lot wasn't too full, yet it seemed crowded.

Shippou was leaning against his car waiting for Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango to arrive and Miroku and Rin were sitting on the curb.

Inuyasha parked his car, turned off the radio and unlocked the doors.

"What took ya?" Shippou asked getting off of his car and walked over to Inuyasha's.

He now was leaning on it on his elbows.

"Some personal junk, nothing really."

"Sure Inuyasha, that huge skid mark in the road now is just nothing." Laughed Shippou.

"So anyways are we going to shop or what?" said a very impatient Rin.

She stood up, soon to follow was Miroku, and they both walked over to where Shippou was standing.

"Ya Rin we're going shopping, oh and Sango and I have an idea for later on that we need your help with, okay?" laughed Kagome.

Sango laughed and Rin just nodded her head for a 'yes', knowing that what ever it was that they had planned would be humorous and entertaining, well at least for them.

Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha.

"Do you have any idea to what they are planning?" Miroku whispered.

"Not a clue."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Miroku just sighed as they saw the girls walk towards the mall entrance.

"Come on guys!" Kagome called.

Shippou, Miroku, and Inuyasha ran up to the girls and they all entered the mall.

From the right and left there were stores after stores, and people roaming through the halls and through each store, also with some movable stores placed in the halls.

"Oh, oh! Let's go I found the perfect store!" Rin screamed and grabbed Kagome's hand.

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand, leaving the boys alone still standing in front of the entrance they had just walked into.

"So, um where do you guys want to go?" asked Inuyasha.

"Arcade." said Shippou and Miroku in unison.

"Uh…"

But before Inuyasha knew it, the two had already started to run for the arcade area on the other side of the mall.

Inuyasha just sighed as he saw them run off, put his hands in his pockets, and started to walk in the direction that they had ran.

"Rin where are you taking us?" Kagome yelled.

Rin was whistling to herself as she was pulling Kagome and Sango to the opposite side of the mall as Shippou and Miroku were running off too.

"Rin!" screamed Sango.

"Ah ha! We're here!" Rin said smirking.

"The arcade! I can see it!" said Shippou.

Miroku looked ahead as the arcade kept getting larger in their view.

Then Miroku looked back.

No Inuyasha.

"Hey man hold up. Where's Inuyasha?"

Miroku stopped running, soon Shippou to follow.

"I don't know. I thought he was following us." Shippou shrugged.

"Ya, same."

"Um Miroku?"

"What is it?"

"Inuyasha had never been to this mall before; well I don't think he has. Um what happens if he can't find us?"

"Shit!" Miroku said.

"Victoria Secret? What are we doing…Oh!" said Sango.

"Great place Rin! This'll be perfect for tonight!" said Kagome.

"Knew it would. He, he. So let's go in!" Rin laughed.

The three girls laughed as they walked into the store.

On the right side of the store there were bras of all different shapes and sizes, along with different kinds of underwear. Also there were some "night time gifts" along with the other undergarments.

On the left side there were perfumes and bathing suits, also some hair garments.

And across of the three at the far end of the room there were jeans, socks, some shirts, and some flip-flops.

The service counter was placed in the middle of the room circled by glass cases of jewelry such as rings, necklaces, toe rings, earrings, and bracelets.

"Wow, we have a lot of shopping a head of us." Said Sango.

Kagome and Rin nodded in agreement as the started to walk further into the store.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Miroku. "Inuyasha!"

"Uh, Miroku, I suggest that you stop yelling. It's useless and everyone's staring at us." Shippou said.

Miroku looked around.

"Ha, um, ya why don't we go back to the entrance and see if he's still there."

"Okay."

"Somebody stop him! Help!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes and stopped walking.

A young man, who looked to be about twelve, was running his way with something tucked under his left arm, and a store clerk was running after him.

Everyone who was around the scene just stared at the crook as he was about to run by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and as the kid ran by him he stuck out his right arm and caught his shirt in his grasp, stopping his pace.

"Hey, let me go!" the kid yelled and tried to struggle out of Inuyasha grasp.

The clerk finally caught up, trying to catch his breath as he did.

"Thank you young man, this kid stole from my store." He said pointing at the kid still in Inuyasha's grasp.

"What he steal?" Inuyasha asked simply.

"A mini package of cat food, a water, and some jelly beans." The clerk said.

Inuyasha released his grasp on the boy, allowing him to run away.

"Hey, catch him! Why did you let him go?" he said about to run after him, but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Let him go, he's only a kid."

"Kid my ass, that kid deserves to go to hell, just like you worthless half breads. For just a second I thought everyone was wrong when you caught him, but I guess they were right. Your kind is as worthless…"

Inuyasha threw his fist hard in the clerks face.

"Shut up, I'm sick of listening to you."

Inuyasha said and started to walk off into the direction that the boy had ran off to, and once again with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, Rin you take the right side of the store, Kagome you take the left side and I'll go to the end. Get what ever you think would be good for tonight and then we'll meet at Rin's side of the store, okay?"

"Okay." Said Kagome.

"Got it." Said Rin.

"Okay then let's shop!" said Sango.

At that word, Kagome ran to the left side of the store, Rin ran to the right and Sango ran all the way down to the end of the store.

The three girls took about forty-five minutes fantasizing and searching for the perfect things for tonight's plan.

Kagome was at the left side of the store.

She was looking at the perfumes and bathing suits and hair garments.

They really didn't need any perfumes so she just walked past that part of the room she had to cover.

She went straight to the bathing suits.

She laughed to herself as she imagined what it would look like to see Inuyasha, Shippou, and Miroku in one of them.

She just giggled and picked out three bathing suits.

One was a two-piece.

The top piece was a bikini in a halter-top style.

And the bottom piece was low cut, and looked like it showed a lot of the ass.

It was pink with cute purple poke-a-dots.

The second bathing suit Kagome picked out was as cute as the first.

It was blue with light blue and green strips.

It was again a two piece.

The top piece was a tube-top.

And the bottom piece was close to being a thong.

Kagome's third bathing suit she chose wasn't as cute as the other's, but it was a must have.

It was red and black, almost looking like it had been tie-died in those two colors.

It was also a two piece.

The bottom was a short skirt that most definitely showed the ass, even without bending over.

The top piece was a tank top, but was cut short like the last three so the rims of the suit stopped after the breasts.

Kagome held the three suits in her hands and she walked to where the hair supplies were.

She grabbed some adorable scrunches, hair ties, head band, and some clips.

Rin had to cover the right side of Victoria's Secret.

On her side there were bras, underwear, and night time garments.

_This is going to be fun!_

Rin thought and ran over to the bras first.

She grabbed six cute bras.

One of them was laced in red and colored pink.

Another was lightly colored in green, so light you could have mistaken it as white.

Rin had also chosen three strapless bras, one was black, another was grey, and the last one was blue.

The last bra she chose also had straps like the first two, but it was yellow and had brown flowers along it.

Then she chose six underwear's from a different section of her side.

The first three were thongs.

One was bright red, laced in red lacings.

The second thong was yellow and had brown flowers along it.

The last thong she chose was a light bluish green color, almost white.

The other three under wears that Rin had chosen weren't thongs.

One of them what black, another one was grey with black poke-a-dots on it, and the last one was dark green.

Once she was done at that section, Rin went over to the night time garments.


	24. shopping part 2

For Better or For Worse

Chapter Twenty-Four

Rin had chosen out a few garments from her last section on the left side of Victoria Secret.

She chose a light yellow dress, with thin straps at the top and see-through were the breasts would be.

It was low cut, just at the end of the hips, so it would just barely cover the bottom half a girl.

Another one she chose was a light pink see-though dress.

It was a tube-top dress and had pink laces along the edges on the dress.

The last one she chose was a light blue and was a two piece.

It was see-through on the bottom, and on the top it was partly see-through.

The top part had beads on the bottom hanging from the rims.

Sango had the end of the store to shop in.

She had shopped for jeans, socks, shirts, and shoes.

She had picked out three tight worn-out looking jeans and three baggy jeans, but darker in color.

She went overboard in the sock department, but she didn't care.

She bought nine pairs of socks.

Six of the nine were long socks that reached up to the knees.

One pair was purple with black pock-a-dots, another was green with black strips and had slits throughout them to make them look cut, and one other pair was pure yellow.

The other three pairs of long socks that went up to the knee were blue with green flowers, red tie-died in orange, and dark green with some light green lines.

The last three short ankle socks were bright purple, bright yellow and bright orange.

After forty-five minutes they all met up at Rin's side and walked together to the service counter to pay for the items they chose.

Once Miroku and Shippou reached the entrance, they saw no sight of Inuyasha anywhere.

"Man, where the hell is he?" panted Miroku.

They had run all the way back about ten times faster than before and were out of breath.

"Do you have his cell phone number?" Shippou asked.

"Nah, remind me to get that so this never happens again."

"You bet. Damn it where is he?" said Shippou.

The two now stood in front of a two way section in the mall.

"I have the slightest clue. How about you go down that end and I'll take this end. If we find him, call the other's cell okay?"

"Got it."

And the two ran off into different directions in the search for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked down the mall, in the same direction that kid had.

_I wonder where he went to…Ah I think I know… _

Inuyasha thought and turned the corner of the hall he was walking in to see to doors leading outside of the mall.

He walked toward the doors and once there opened them to make his way through to freshened air.

A breeze passed by him as the doors closed behind him.

He looked to his right and saw the boy on the ground.

The kid was most definitely twelve.

He had longish brown hair, skater-style, and was in a normal white tee-shirt with worn out jeans.

He turned to face him, making enough noise to get the kid's attention.

The kid looked scared and was about to run.

"No, no! Don't run. I'm not here to get you caught for stealing or anything."

He seemed to calm down and look back down at what he was doing before Inuyasha came.

Inuyasha sat down besides him, to see a brown and grey kitten with a white belly eating some cat food.

_So the kid takes care of a cat huh? _

"You take care of this stray right?"

"Uh huh. But I can't afford much, so I had to take some food to feed him."

_Him…?_

"I figured as much. Well just don't get caught next time okay?"

"Uh, okay. But mister, why did you let me go before?"

Inuyasha stood up and looked back down at the kid.

"Because I knew you were stealing for a good reason. I didn't sense any hatred from you."

"Oh."

"Anyways I better go. By the way, your cat is a she."

Inuyasha said and opened the doors to walk back into the mall, crowded with people.

"A she…?" the kid said and looked down at his brown and grey cat besides him who was busy drinking water.

The kitten looked up at the boy and meowed.

Shippou ran down the mall hallways in search for his friend.

_What on earth could he being doing?_

Once that thought passed his mind he turned the corner and ran into someone.

"Ow watch were you going damn it!"

Shippou rubbed his head and opened his eyes.

"Oh, uh sorry about…Inuyasha?"

"Who the hell else would I be?"

"Fuck man! Miroku and I have been looking for you everywhere! Where the hell have you been?"

Shippou and Inuyasha picked themselves up and were now standing in the hall.

"Just walking around. So are we going to the arcade or what?"

"Well, first I need to call Miroku to tell him to stop looking, and then I don't see why not."

Shippou took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Miroku I found him."

_"Okay good. So where was he?" _

"Just walking around."

"Feh." Inuyasha said when he heard their conversation.

_"Ha, ha okay then let's meet in front of Zummies." _

"Okay is that on the first or second floor. I know it's not on the third or fourth."

_"It's on the second." _

"Okay see you there."

Shippou hung up and put his phone back into his pockets.

"Okay let's go."

"What ever."

The three girls walked out of Victoria Secrets with a bag in each hand.

They all laughed.

"Think we got enough shopping done?" laughed Kagome.

"Nah!" laughed Rin and Sango in unison.

The three girls walked towards the escalator.

"You guys want to go to the second or third floor?" said Sango.

"Third!" said Kagome.

"Okay third it is." Sango said.

And they took the escalator up to the second floor and walked to the escalator to get to the third floor.

"So what are we going to do on the third floor?" asked Rin.

"Well the third floor is all the electronics stores. I really want to by a couple of new CD's so I was thinking of going to Fye or somewhere. Then I guess we can go to the arcade to meet the guys or maybe go downstairs to the first floor where all the girl shops are and go on a major…"

"Shopping spree!" Rin screamed.

"So CD's then first floor it is." Laughed Sango.

The three of them laughed as the walked down the hall to go to Fye.

Shippou and Inuyasha finally met up with Miroku at Zummies.

"Hey Miroku!"

"Hey Inuyasha, glad we found ya." Miroku laughed.

"Yup so why did we meet here?" asked Shippou.

"Oh I thought maybe we would want to buy some clothes for ourselves." Miroku said.

"Okay, good idea actually, because I need to get a new pair of shoes anyways." Said Shippou.

"Well, let's go in then." Inuyasha said.

The three walked into Zummies.

They spent about an hour there shopping.

Inuyasha had bought two new tee-shirts; one was black and said DC on the front in white and the other one was grey and brown and had the element sign on the front in black.

He also bought a pair of normal jeans, one pair of baggy jeans, and one pair of tight jeans, all of them in different shades of blue.

He also bought one long-sleeved shirt.

It was a white Choppers shirt that was even large on him.

He bought a new pair of sneakers as well, some black and white adios.

And four new pairs of boxers, one grey, one black, one brown, and one green and yellow striped.

Shippou had bought a new pair of sneakers as well, but his were blue and grey DC's.

He also bought two new pairs of jeans, one tight the other normal and three new pairs of tee-shirts, one Bam pink tee-shirt, another was a Billabong black and white shirt, and the last one was a green element shirt.

He also bought a pair of shorts; they were tan and had pockets up the sides.

Also he bought two new boxers and two new briefs.

Two were grey, and the other two were black.

Miroku bought DC sandals, along with three tee-shirts, one just a plain grey, one saying Tony Hawk on it in black running letters on a brown shirt, and the last on was plain black.

He also bought five new pairs of boxers, three grey, one black with the words element running on the sides, and one white and three pairs of shorts, one tan with pockets like Shippou's, one black, but without so many pockets, and the last one black as well, but it came with a brown leather belt.

The boys were satisfied with what they had bought and left the store for the third level.

Now they were headed to the arcade.

Kagome, Sango and Rin finally made it to Fye.

They walked through the music section to buy some good CD's.

Kagome ended up buying the My Chemical Romance CD, New Found Glory CD, Taking Back Sunday CD, and some relaxing music such as slow peaceful music.

Sango just bought a Ludicrous CD and Rin bought an Ashlee Simpson CD.

They also left there store happy and headed down for the first floor for their shopping spree.


	25. shopping part 3

For Better or For Worse

Authors Note

Hey all! Thank you so very much for the R&R's! I really appreciate them all! I am super super sorry for not updating in such a long time, even after saying I would be better doing it. I started deviant art a while ago and I've been really busy with that. My site is http/inu4evaluv. if anyone wants to see or join themselves - I am so sorry for the late updates and I'll do my best to do better. Soon I will though be going to the beach for a week from the 31st to the 7th I'll be at the beach and then on the 9th to the 18th I'll be in Canada. So I'll do my very best to update before then and after. I am so sorry once again and I hope you all like the new chappie! -

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Oh! Let's go to Hollister first!" Kagome said to Rin and Sango who were currently behind her on the down escalator which was headed for the first floor.

Hollister was one of the stores in sight from the escalator and when Kagome saw it she knew that they had to go there first.

"Ya! I need a new pair of jeans anyways." Said Sango.

Kagome nodded and waited for Rin to reply, but nothing came.

Kagome looked back at Rin, surprised that she hadn't said anything in response.

Rin was staring to her left, looking dreamy.

"Hey Rin, whatcha looking at?" Kagome asked.

This got Sango's attention as well. Sango looked into the direction that Kagome and Rin were currently looking into.

"You see that hot blonde? Wow…" Rin said.

Sango and Kagome laughed, but agreed.

"He's definitely hot, that's for sure, but aren't you in love with someone else?" Sango teased.

Rin looked at Sango with irritation then looked back at the guy to her left and Kagome just laughed.

Sango and Kagome both knew that Rin had a crush on Shippou, but only Kagome knew that Shippou felt the same way.

She would have there relationship changed by the end of the night.

Kagome giggled to herself as she thought of getting the two together.

Sango poked Rin and leaned back to whisper into her ear.

"Uh, what's with Kagome?" Sango whispered and looked at Kagome laughing to herself.

"I don't know, but it's starting to freak me out." Rin whispered back.

They made it too the bottom of the escalator and Kagome got control of her laughter.

They started to walk towards Hollister now.

"So anyways, Kagome what was with the laughing on the escalator?" Rin asked.

"Ya it was kind of freakish." Sango complied.

"Oh nothing," Kagome giggled, "you'll all see later tonight."

More giggled escaped from Kagome, but shortly ended as the reached Hollister.

They walked in and were greeted by one of the workers.

He was a dirty blonde, but could be easily mistaken for a brunet.

He looked pretty fit and was quite tall.

Yes, he was very handsome.

"Hello you three, I hope you find something to fit those beautiful bodies of yours and maybe to accompany me late…"

Kagome laughed as another worker came and hit him in the head with a close racket.

She had cherry red hair like no other that any of them had ever seen, and definitely wasn't a dyed color.

She was skinny and a little shorter than the man.

Also, she had been very pretty.

"I'm sorry about that my friend here can be very perverted, please ignore him. Also welcome." The clerk smiled.

_Wow! Doesn't this seem familiar! _

Kagome thought and laughed some more. Rin joined her laughter soon and same for Sango.

"Don't worry about it. Our friend is exactly the same way. I always have to hit him in the head each time as well." Sango said agreeingly.

The clerk giggled.

"Well I hope you find something you like here."

"Thanks." Sango said and the three of them walked over to where the jeans were set.

"Wow! There are so many jeans I don't know which one's to try on!" Kagome said excitingly.

"Let's try them all on!" Rin said happily.

"Well no time to waste, let's try these on!" Sango said and grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans that were ripped at the knees.

At the same time Inuyasha, Shippou, and Miroku were also on the escalator, but they were going up to the third level for the arcade and games.

"So what games exactly do they have in this so called arcade?" Inuyasha asked.

"A lot, you'll see when we get there." Shippou answered.

"Feh."

The three guys got off the escalator and started to walk to the direction that the arcade was in from there.

"Hey, I see it!" screamed Shippou in joy.

"Me too!" Miroku did in the same tone.

"You guys are acting like two little kids over an arcade. It can't be that good." Inuyasha snorted.

Miroku and Shippou both turned and looked at Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Oh, believe me; you will be acting the same way once you get in there." Miroku said and on that cue Miroku and Shippou pulled Inuyasha towards the arcade entrance.

"Ok so I'll go in the stall on the right. I'll tell you guys when I'm done changing, so we'll now when to come out together." Rin said and walked into the stall.

"Ok then, I guess I'll go in the one next to hers." Sango said and walked into the stall next to where Rin just walked into.

Then Kagome walked into the stall next to where Sango walked into and started changing into one of the pair of jeans that she had chosen to try on. She pulled off her light green skirt and pulled on the pair of worn-looking tight jeans on. She looked in the mirror and smiled. A perfect fit, plus they didn't look half bad.

"Ok you guys ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yup, what about you Rin?" said replied.

"Ready! Let's see!" Rin cheered and jumped out of her stall, soon after was Kagome and Sango.

Sango was wearing a dark pair of tight jeans that flared at the bottom just like Kagome's, with some sowed butterfly patches on the sides running up the legs. The looked great on her and fit her figure perfectly.

Rin was wearing a pair of tight flared jeans as well, except hers were faded out in blue and ripped at the knees. They were adorable, especially on her.

"Wow you guys look good, can't wait to see Miroku and Shippou's faces!" Kagome laughed.

Sango and Rin blushed at her comment.

"I wouldn't talk Kagome; Inuyasha would just die if he ever saw you in those." Sango teased and laughed with Rin.

"Ha, ha very funny, but Inuyasha isn't into me remember? I think he likes Kikyo…" Kagome said and got a little depressed by the thought.

"Kikyo!" Rin practically screamed.

"Ya if calling her a bitch and hating her guts means he likes someone, than he has the hots for her. Ya right Kagome." Sango said.

"What ever, let's go try on more clothes!" Kagome said and rushed back into the stall.

_Would Inuyasha really like me in these?_

Kagome thought to herself as she examined herself in the jeans in the mirror. Minutes passed by fast when Kagome was lost in thought about a certain hanyou.

"Ok you guys ready?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head from her thoughts and looked down. Shit, she hadn't changed yet.

"Yup, you Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Hold on one moment!" Kagome screamed as she quickly grabbed something from her pile of jeans and without looking at what she had chosen walked out of the stall.

"Ready!" Kagome said to Sango and Rin as they walked out of their stalls to have a gasped surprise on their faces.

"Okay, what game should we play first? Basketball, DDR, Racing, Rock-Climbing, Laser-Tag, Pinball, Pool…" Shippou said excitingly.

Miroku laughed and Inuyasha just stared at how many games there were.

"I don't know. How about Inuyasha chooses?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked around. The question was, where to start? He never saw a place this big before for being an arcade.

"Um…how about Paintball?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Paintball it is!" Miroku said and once again Inuyasha was pulled into the paintball entrance.

First the three had to pay to play. They walked up to the counter in a glowing pink room and paid in cash for each one of them to play a nonstop game of paintball. It cost twenty bucks each.

The three of them walked into a dark, glowing green, glow in the dark room where all the equipment was to get ready to enter a game with other people. There were their paint ball guns, the armor for when getting hit, and numbers on each of the uniforms so the computers could know who shot whom for points. This was going to be one mad game.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get ready and play! There are probably about thirty other people in there!" Shippou said and grabbed a chest guard.

The three of them got ready and put two extra guns and some paintballs in the pants just in case if they ran out. Miroku and Shippou put on their goggles and turned to Inuyasha. He took his own goggles and put then over his eyes and made sure that his ears weren't caught in the strap that went around his head.

Miroku and Shippou smiled when they were all ready and opened the doors into the paintball game-playing room. It was time. The two walked in, and soon Inuyasha to follow. This was definitely going to be one hell of a game.


	26. Shopping part 4

For Better or For Worse

Authors NOte

Hey all! - thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I hope you all like the story and will like the next chapter. Anyways I just wanted to saw thank you bery much and also sorry aobut my website not being available. It's -- www.inu4evaluv. -- anyways I hope everyone keeps R&R ing! thankies again )

--Luv always--

Lizzie

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Kagome! What are you wearing!" Rin screeched with her hands on her face in shock.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kagome said in confusion for she had not realized what she had thrown on in the last second.

Sango quickly grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her into her own stall and pulled Kagome in front of the mirror. Kagome yelled in embarrassment. There in the mirror was Kagome in her white no-sleeved shirt with the pair of "jeans" she went to try on. But instead of grabbing jeans, Kagome had grabbed a pair of boy's pants that were the size of the pants clowns wore for their shows. And to add to that, it was spray-painted in an ugly vomit color that didn't fit her at all. Kagome pushed Sango out of the stall and went to go change. She took off the pants, but then noticed something was wrong. She wasn't in her own stall. She quickly ran out of Sango's stall into hers with Rin and Sango still standing in the stall hallways. Kagome took a breather once she was in her own stall and changed into a pair of normal dark blue cute jeans. She looked in the mirror and smiled and then walked out. For the next hour the three giggled and smiled about the clothes each of them tried on, never forgetting the one pair that Kagome was caught wearing.

During the time of shopping the girls had done, the boys were most definitely enjoying themselves in the paintball game room. At the moment Inuyasha was in the far right corner of the left side of the A-hall in the game room, Miroku in the center hiding between two fake rocks in the B-hall and Shippou in the back of the B-hall trying to sneak up on Miroku. Inuyasha crept towards the B-hall to see where the others were, but when he wasn't watching his back he got hit by another player.

"Gotcha!" shouted a boy who looked about the same age as Inuyasha himself, maybe a few years younger who was dressed in blue guarding.

He was laughing hysterically when he saw the look on Inuyasha's face once he had gotten hit. It was priceless.

Inuyasha tightened his grip on his paintball gun in his right hand and slowly turned to face the boy, not noticing a few others who were just staring to see the action about to occur.

"You're dead!" Inuyasha screamed, which was louder than he meant to scream, making his yells reach the other halls: B and C.

Inuyasha ran towards the boy shooting with everything he got, with the boy not far a head of him running from his shots.

Miroku had heard Inuyasha's yell and shook his head for he knew that the poor sucker that had shot Inuyasha for the first time in the passed hour was definitely in for it. Miroku had risen a little from his hiding place and by that time Shippou had reached where he was and shot Miroku in the back, thanking Inuyasha to himself for the distraction.

"Shippou! I'll get you!" Miroku yelled and started shooting back at Shippou, both laughing.

Finally the game was finished a half an hour later and the score points were up and posted to see. First place would be awarded to the person who shot the most people and got the less hit. Second place was the person who was shot the second least and shot the second most people, so on and so on. The three boys were laughing at the game that they had just finished and most definitely enjoyed. They had unchanged from their equipment and were walking out of the room they had changed in. The walked around into the base room to look at their placings.

_'First- Inuyasha Takahashi –HITS- 78 –HITTEN- 2' _

Shippou patted Inuyasha on the back.

"Way to go man! You placed first, and I think you got the highest record as well!" Shippou laughed.

Inuyasha smiled, being proud of his score. The others person that had got him was that one kid and a kid who thought shooting him in the arm would be funny and shot him when he was beating up the other kid.

"What did you two place?" Inuyasha asked looking at Miroku and Shippou.

Miroku scanned the score board.

_'Fourteenth- Miroku Tahamkou –HITS- 56 –HITTEN- 18' _

Miroku sighed. Today definitely wasn't one of his paintball days.

"I got fourteen." Miroku sighed again.

Inuyasha laughed, "Don't worry, there were sixty-three players in there, so fourteen isn't bad."

Shippou kept scanning for his name. Where was it? He couldn't have scored that low could he? He reached the bottom of the list and still he didn't see his name.

"I can't find my name." Shippou said.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked up at the screen. Inuyasha saw his name the moment he looked.

_'Fourth- Shippou Nahurmoh –HITS- 63 –HITTEN- 12' _

"Shippou are you blind? You placed fourth!" Inuyasha said.

Miroku patted Shippou on the back.

"Great job man!"

"Thanks. So what do you guys want to do now?" Shippou said once he noticed that he was bored.

"Let's call the girls. I'm not in the mood to play anymore arcade games." Miroku said.

Shippou and Inuyasha looked at each other and laughed.

"Sore loser, and anyways you didn't lose." Shippou said.

Miroku sighed. "What ever."

"You sound like Inuyasha." Shippou laughed harder, but his laughter was cut short by a punch in the head from Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Hey! I'm only stating the damn truth!" Shippou grunted.

Miroku and Inuyasha laughed. Miroku pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sango's number. It rang a few times and went to the answering machine.

_'Hey it's Sango; I'm not here right now, so leave a message for me to pick up later. Thank you and I hope to get back to you later.' _

Miroku sighed and went to leave a message.

"Hey Sango, it's Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha. Calling to see if you guys are ready to leave yet, we'll try calling your cell again and if not we'll try Kagome's and Rin's. Later." Miroku hung up his phone and dialed the number again.

"Getting the answering machine Miroku?" Shippou asked.

"Yup. Did you try Kagome's?" Miroku asked again.

"Nah, I'll call her now. You now Kagome, she'll always answer her phone no matter where and what she is doing, unless she's in real trouble." Shippou laughed. "One time she was in the middle of her shower and picked it up."

Shippou eyed Inuyasha for any movements of the talk of Kagome in a shower naked. Inuyasha had a slight blush, probably from imagining the sight, and didn't give Miroku nor Shippou eye contact. Shippou laughed. Miroku shut his phone again; no answer.

Shippou pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kagome's number. He got an answer.

"Hey Kagome, what's up?" Shippou said calmly, yet sort of laughing.

'Yo, Shippou! Man do we have a surprise for you guys tonight at Sango's place! Anyways nothing much we're pretty much done, you?' Kagome said laughing in response.

"Ha, ha hope it's a good one. Anyways, ya we're done. Where should we meet?" Shippou replied.

'Um, you know where the water fountain in the middle of the mall is?' Kagome asked on the other line.

"Ya."

'Meet us there. We'll see you in a few. Later Shippou! Tell the guys I said hi!' Kagome said and hung up.

"So what's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he saw Shippou put his phone back into his pocket.

"Kagome said the girls have a surprise for us later tonight when were all over Sango's and that we should meet at the fountain."

"A surprise eh?" Miroku said, plotting dirty thoughts in his mind.

"Stupid lecher!" Shippou and Inuyasha said in unison and hit him on the head.

"Ok so meet them at a fountain, what fountain?" Miroku asked.

"Um, I'm not that sure, I just agreed with her." Shippou laughed with his hand behind his head.

"Then what are we going to do?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't know, we'll think of something!" Shippou yelled back.

"Wait!"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I think I know where the fountain is! Is it a water fountain?" Inuyasha said looking at Shippou.

"Yup, that's what she said." Shippou said.

"I passed that fountain when I was running after the kid. I know where it is." Inuyasha said.

Miroku and Shippou sighed in relief, but then looked up at him in confusion.

"What kid?" Miroku asked.

"Never mind, come on let's go." Inuyasha said, grabbed his newly bought clothes, and walked towards the exit and for the escalator.

The three boys where to meet the girls at the fountain, then go to Sango's, and to what was going to happen there, was definitely going to be one hell of a surprise.


	27. The Beginning at Sango's

For Better Or For Worse

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Where are they? It's been almost fifteen minutes since you called them Kagome!" Sango said angrily.

Kagome laughed, "Maybe they couldn't find the fountain."

"Ha, I can just imagine them walking all over the mall, looking for it! Oh I want to see them get lost!" Rin said laughing.

Kagome sat down on the cement side of the water fountain and looked up and the floor above them. People were walking around, going in and out of stores, and talking to their friends. She wondered what the boys were doing. Maybe they really did get lost, or maybe not. She frowned and looked down at her purchases.

'They better come! We have something enjoyable planned for tonight!' Kagome thought irritably.

"Hey look!" Rin said happily.

Kagome lifted her head from her bag and looked up at the escalator. It was Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha with a lot of their own purchases in bags.

"Finally!" Sango said and started to walk over to the arriving group. Kagome picked up her bags and walked beside Sango.

"Hey guys, we thought you got lost." Rin said and laughed.

"Nah, just Miroku was being his normal perverted self and tried grabbing every woman that we passed ass. Inuyasha ended up hitting him every time he did it, poor Miroku; he's probably going to get thousands of bruises." Shippou laughed.

Everyone laughed besides Sango and Miroku. Sango stared at Miroku closely. Inuyasha noticed her stare at hit Shippou on the head.

"Ow!"

"Nah, that would be funny if it were true Shippou, but what really happened was that Miroku had to go to the bathroom, Shippou couldn't wait any more and need to buy a drink that ended up on the floor, so he had to buy another, but didn't have anymore change, and so we looked everywhere for a faucet because he wouldn't let us pay for him and because he didn't want to break a dollar." Inuyasha said pissed off.

Everyone laughed again, and Sango sighed in relief. Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha.

"Nice cover up story man, I owe you big time." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.

"What ever."

"So, you guys ready to leave?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, I've been here way too long." Inuyasha responded.

Everyone laughed and headed towards the entrance, or in their case, the exit.

The boys got anxious about their surprise on the car ride home.

"So, what's this surprise that Shippou said you mention before?" Miroku said to Kagome.

Kagome laughed and looked at Shippou. "You'll just have to wait and see." Kagome said slyly, hearing a grown from not only Shippou, but Inuyasha, the driver himself, as well.

They soon arrive back at Sango's. They all parked out side in front of her house, grabbed their purchases, and walked into her house.

Sango, still holding her bags, walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. Her eye caught the site of a note left by her mother, stating that the house was empty. She was home alone with her friends. Now it was time for a party, and later for the guys big surprise that the girls had planned.

Sango laughed and stuck her head in the living room, to see Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, and Rin on the coach, and Miroku on the floor underneath them. They were watching the television.

"Anyone want a drink?" Sango said and watched everyone turn around to face her.

"Sure, anything's fine for me Sango." Kagome said and turned back to the television.

"Same here." Rin and Shippou said.

"You have any soda?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ok, yea we do Inuyasha, what do you want?" Sango responded.

"Dr. Pepper." Inuyasha said and turned back to the television.

"Ok, what about you Miroku?" Sango said as she took a sip of her Root Beer.

"Nothing for me, thanks."

"Ok."

Sango said and turned back into the kitchen.

"Hey Sango?" Kagome yelled.

"Yea?"

"You need any help?" Kagome said.

"Sure."

Kagome got off the coach and walked into the kitchen.

Sango held out two Orange Soda's to Kagome, and Sango was holding Inuyasha's Dr. Pepper and a Grape Soda.

"Can't wait till tonight, I'm so excited!" Sango said as she shut the refrigerator door.

"I know! Me too, it'll be hilarious!" Kagome said.

"Sango?"

"Yea Kagome?"

"Can I trade you an orange soda for a grape, I rather have grape." Kagome laughed.

"Sure." Sango said and handing Kagome the grape soda and took one of the orange soda's that she was holding.

The two girls walked back into the living room giggling about tonight's plan. Kagome gave Rin an Orange Soda and sat down next to Inuyasha on the coach. She popped open her can of Grape Soda and went to go take a sip, but Inuyasha grabbed it from her and took a drink.

"Hey!" Kagome pouted! "Get your own!" She said playfully.

Inuyasha shrugged and gave her back her soda as Sango handed him his own.

Sango handed Shippou an Orange Soda and sat down on the floor next to Miroku.

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Rin said.

"But what about that surprise?" Miroku said pervertedly.

"That can come after a movie." Sango said and grabbed the remote from the living room table beside her. She changed the channel to Movie Rentals, and searched threw the selections.

"What movie should we see?" Sango said.

"Something romantic." Kagome said.

"Something with action and fighting." Inuyasha said.

"Something scary!" Rin said.

"I'm going with scary." Sango said and flipped threw to find a scary movie. She came to the title 'Skeleton Key'. Perfect.

"No, not this! I heard it was really scary!" Kagome wined.

"Sorry Kagome, I know you hate scary movies, but you can always cuddle up to Inuyasha." Sango said smirking.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and blushed.

Sango looked back at the television screen and pressed select. Then order. Soon the screen turned black, with only a few words on it saying:

'Your selection 'Skeleton Key' will begin shortly'.


	28. Sango's Part Two

For Better or For Worse

Author's Note:

I'm so very sorry for the wait for the next few chapters. I haven't updated in a while huh? Im really sorry, I've been really busy lately. I keep trying to do better, but it seems I just keep updating less and less. I'm ganna do my best to keep updating. Im very sorry once again. Hope you enjoy the next few chapties And thank you for all my readers soooo much for the wonderful reviews.

Enjoy!

Chapter 28

"Ahhhhhh!" Rin screamed and snuggled even closer to Shippou.

The main character in the movie had just entered a gas station, that looked deserted, but an old lady who looked blind showed up out of no where.

During the beginning of the movie, everyone was fine with it, and thought that the scary parts would never come, but after a good fifteen minutes into it, they were proven wrong.

Rin was sitting next to Shippou on the coach, with Kagome sitting next to Inuyasha next to them.

Sango and Miroku were sitting next to one another on the floor leaning against the bottom part of Sango's coach.

But now, thirty minutes have passed into the movie, and all of the couples couldn't get any closer if they wanted too.

Now the group was watching the part of the movie that showed all the flashbacks of the children and maids.

Miroku and Sango weren't watching the movie, but were watching each others eyes.

Miroku started to move closer to Sango's face, well lips, causing Sango to blush furiously.

_'He's going to kiss me! Please don't let the others be watching, please. Oh my god…he's really going to kiss me!' _

Miroku stopped about not even an inch away from her lips and smiled at her gracefully.

Sango couldn't take it; she closed the space between them and brought her own juicy lips to his. Sango was in heaven. Not even the thought of anyone watching them was a matter anymore, she didn't want to stop.

Miroku was enjoying it as much as she was, and knew that both of them wanting more access, and ran his tongue on her top lip.

She opened and soon it wasn't just a romantic lustful kiss anymore, it was a game to see which of their tongues tasted the best.

But still, nobody realized that the two were kissing.

"What's going on? Why are the children doing it now?" Rin whispered a little too loud to Shippou, allowing everyone else to hear.

"Just keep watching, you'll get it later…hopefully." Inuyasha said, but only whispered the last part to Kagome, which made her start to giggle.

Inuyasha notice her giggle from the comment he said, and a thought came to him, he wondered if she was ticklish. He started to lightly squeeze her sides, where she apparently was very ticklish.

Kagome leaped in the air, almost kicking Miroku in the head, which broke their kiss, and started laughing.

Inuyasha smirked as he saw her reaction and playfully started to tickle her, causing the miko to squirm.

"In…u…yea…sh…a…st…uo…pp!" Kagome tried to say as the tickles wouldn't stop.

Inuyasha just smirked as she asked him to stop.

But he wouldn't do anything to her once she said stop, she he release his hand from their tickling position and pulled Kagome onto his lap, and started to watch the movie again.

Sango picked up the pillow next to them and threw it at Inuyasha's head. The pillow hit Inuyasha right in the forehead and bounced off his head onto the floor behind the coach.

"What was that for!" Inuyasha said looking at Sango.

"For interrupting ou…the movie!" Sango said blushing almost saying that the two of them were kissing.

Inuyasha was the only one to catch that, besides Sango herself and Miroku.

"For interrupting our…" Inuyasha said, wanting to know the rest.

Sango and Miroku blushed.

"Our concentration on the movie, my little dog boy." Kagome said and turned around to sit on his lap so that she would be facing him and took one of his ears in her hands and started to gracefully rub it.

"My little dog boy huh?" He said trying to hide that he was embarrassed on how she was on him.

Kagome nodded and touched a sensitive spot on his ear.

Inuyasha blushed and immediately dropped the subject and was into her touch.

Kagome saw how much he liked his ears to be rubbed and started to reach for the other one. She didn't notice the position they were in.

Inuyasha noticed how much he was enjoying her touch, and needed her to stop, before she found out how much he really does love it.

He pulled his head away from the hand that was already on his ear, and grabbed the other one, but once the other hand was disconnected from his ear, he grabbed that hand as well.

Kagome just pouted and looked at him.

"No." Inuyasha whispered huskily in her ear which startled Kagome and made her jump, hitting him against his penis in a little too good of a way.

Inuyasha blushed furiously and fully noticed the position they were in.

_'Woh' _

Kagome didn't notice his blush because it was dark, until the movie light flashed across his face. She looked down at their position and blushed herself.

She started to get off of his lap, until a hand pulled her back onto it, but this time with her back against his chest.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.

Inuyasha blushed, and felt himself start to get erected.

_'Just by one smile, she can do that to me?' _

Inuyasha tried to control his instincts and made sure that he wouldn't fully get erected in front of Kagome.

Kagome had gotten back into watching the movie, and soon after so did Inuyasha.

Shippou though had definitely noticed something going on between Kagome and Inuyasha and the blush that appeared on Sango's and Miroku's faces when Inuyasha asked 'you interrupted our...'

_'If the other guys have the guts to make a move, so should I.' _

Shippou thought to himself. He looked at Rin and back up to the movie and smiled. She was gorgeous.

"But how would I do it?" Shippou said aloud thinking that he was still thinking to himself.

Rin looked up to him confused. "Do what Shippou?"

Shippou looked at her and blushed, for the fact that he had accidentally spoken that aloud.

"Nothing."

Rin smiled, and shrugged. She looked back at the movie and gasped from the horrid scene. Her arm grabbed onto Shippou reflexively.

Shippou took this as an opportunity. Once he felt her small fragile fingers on his arm, he protectively placed his own hand over hers making her look up towards him. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips before she even realized what was going on.

Once she felt his warm lips on top of her own soft ones she smiles on pure happiness.

Tonight so far seemed like it was going pretty good, but that thought to all three of the boys was about to be changed faster than they could have ever imagined.


	29. the game begins

For Better or For Worse

Chapter 29

Shippou and Rin were so lost into their kiss that they hadn't realized that the movie was over, the lights were on, and that the others were staring at them smirking. But like always in every kiss, there needs to be spaces were we need to breathe.

Rin separated from Shippou smiling and breathless. Shippou smiled back, but the smile disappeared once he heard Miroku's next comment.

"Have a good time lip locking over there Shippou?" Miroku smirked.

Rin and Shippou shot a look at Miroku and looked at each other; both receiving redness across their checks.

"What ever, what are we doing next?" Inuyasha said knowing that if that was him and Kagome that they would want to be alone…_'woh! Why am I thinking about this? As if me and Kagome would ever do that! Please I don't even like her that way.' _

_'Oh, shut up, you know you do.'_

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's question.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked!" Kagome squealed. Sango and Rin knew what was next and started smiling as well.

"Truth Or Dare!" All three girls yelled together, making the boys uneasy and kind of scared for the game.

"But before we start, everyone get comfy in the room while Kagome, Rin and I get some drinks."

Sango said and grabbed Kagome and Rin by the wrist pulling them out of the room.

_In the Kitchen… _

"Okay, this is what we'll do. We'll act as though it's a regular game of truth or dare and then we'll slyly add a dare that make them do their surprise." Sango said.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Rin said.

"Okay it's a plan! Oh my god this is going to be so much fun!" Kagome cheered.

The three girls started to walk to the exit of the kitchen, until Sango remembered why they went in there in the first place.

"Oh, wait the drinks."

_In the Living Room…_

"They're definitely planning something." Miroku said.

"No shit Sherlock, but the thing is what?" Inuyasha said.

"I'm just hoping its something that's good for us and not the other way around." Shippou sighed knowing that it wouldn't be true.

"Yea, I agree." Miroku said smiling.

"Perverts." Inuyasha grumbled.

"What was that?" Sango said as the three girls walked in with the drinks.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said.

Everyone was sitting on the floor around each other with a cup of tea in each of their hands.

"I'll go first!" Kagome said.

"Okay, Miroku, truth or dare?" Kagome said smirking.

"Truth."

"Admit that you are in love with Sango." Kagome said smirking.

"Wha…what?" Miroku said nervously.

Sango blushed at the question and hit Kagome on her arm.

"Ow. Now Miroku your answer please." Kagome said innocently.

"Um…y…ye…yes." Miroku studdered.

Sango blushed furiously, but her shade of red wasn't even close to describe the shade that had covered Miroku's face.

"I knew it! Inuyasha that will be five dollars." Kagome smirked.

"What? You two were betting on whether Miroku loved Sango?" Shippou exclaimed.

"And you left us out on it?" Shippou and Rin yelled.

Kagome laughed.

"Yea, Inuyasha thought that Miroku was just being a pervert and would never love Sango, but I already knew that he was in love with her it was so obvious."

"What ever, here." Inuyasha said handing Kagome five dollars.

Kagome stuck out her hand and took the money sticking her tongue out.

"Ha, ha, thanks for the free five dollars." Kagome said and ran behind Sango.

"What?"

"We never made a bet. But thanks for the money." Kagome said.

"Sango I suggest you move." Inuyasha said making Kagome jump and duck even further behind Sango.

"Oh it'll be my pleasure. But Inuyasha, please do you worst." Sango said laughing.

"What? Sango! Rin help me!" Kagome cried.

"Nope, you brought this on yourself." Rin smiled.

Inuyasha ran after Kagome through the kitchen and Kagome ran and laughed and yelled for help.

Inuyasha just smirked and once he ran close enough to Kagome he jump on top of her.

Not expecting his hold on her waist once he jumped on her, Kagome lost balance and they both fell forward onto the kitchen tile.

Kagome was on her stomach and Inuyasha was sitting on her back.

"Now…either give back my five dollars or…" Inuyasha said smirking.

"Or what doggy boy?" Kagome smirked as she twisted around to now be facing Inuyasha.

"Or else…" Inuyasha said and started to tickle Kagome on the sides of her stomach.

Kagome started to laugh hysterically as Inuyasha kept tickling her.

_Back with the others..._

"So what do you think they're doing in there?"Miroku asked.

"Well, by the noises coming from Kagome..." Sango said.

"And the laughter of enjoyment from Inuyasha..." Rin said.

"Inuyasha's tickling Kagome until she gives him his money back." Shippou said finishing the others sentences.

"Classic couple moment." Miroku said shaking his head.

Rin and Sango gave him a look.

"What! You two know better than I do that they both like eachother." Miroku said in his defence.

"It's said to admit this, but Miroku's right for once." Shippou said.

"What do you mean for once?" Miroku questioned.

_Back in the kitchen..._

"Do you give?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ye…yes…here…I…give…" Kagome said in between breathes.

Inuyasha let go of his grasp on her waste and grabbed the five dollars out of her hand.

He didn't get up out of their position though. He just stared deeply into her chocolate eyes.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yea?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Inuyasha said and shook his head.

"Why were you looking at me like that?" Kagome said now blushing.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said. He got up and walked into the other room where the others still were.

_'That was weird…it looked like he wanted to…that he wanted to kiss me…'_

Kagome thought to herself as she picked herself up off of the tile floor in the kitchen.

She walked towards the door that leads to the other room where the others were.

_'Nah…I mean why would he want to kiss me?' _

Kagome shook her head and walked into the other room.


	30. dares only lead to a truth

For Better or For Worse

Chapter 30

"Okay whose turn is it?" Sango asked.

"I believe its mine. Shippou." Miroku said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Shippou replied.

A very horrifying smirk appeared on Miroku's face.

"Um…Shippou…good luck." Kagome said a little scared of the dare that Shippou would have to do.

"Yea, by that look on Miroku's face, I think I'll need it thanks." Shippou said.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay Shippou, your dare is to strip naked and to put wipe cream on your dick and chest with one cherry and to…" Miroku was interrupted by Sango hitting him on the head.

"You are such a disgusting pervert." Sango said.

"I know, but that's why you love me." Miroku smirked making Sango blush.

"Whoa! What? Sango you told him how you feel? When was this?" Kagome said out loud.

"Well I didn't, thanks Kagome." Sango said, making her face turn to an even brighter stage of red.

"Oops, sorry Sango, I was just kidding." Kagome said.

"Sure you were Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Yea, everyone could tell anyways." Rin said.

"Not helping Rin." Kagome said sighing.

Rin laughed.

"Anyways, Shippou and then you have to run around the house screaming, _'The insy tinsy spider crawled up the water spout.'_" Miroku said.

"Easy." Shippou said.

"Ten times, yelling." Miroku said.

"Ten times?" Shippou asked.

"Yup."

Everyone laughed as the horrified look on Shippou appeared.

Kagome remarked on his dare, "I think there's some wipe cream in the fridge."

"Yea, there are some cherries in the back too." Sango laughed.

Shippou sighed and walked into the kitchen up to the fridge, grabbing the wipe cream and a cherry. He stripped off his clothes in the kitchen and sprayed the wipe cream on and placed the cherry on his chest. He ran out through the back door from the kitchen and started to sing the song.

Everyone cracked up laughing when they heard a car beeped and some one whistle out to Shippou while he was singing and running around nude.

He walked inside panting, with red cheeks on, and a hand covering his dick.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Shippou said and ran into the kitchen to change.

He came back out fully dressed and with wet hair.

"What did you do take a shower?" Sango asked laughing.

"Nah, just washed off the wipe cream in the shower." Shippou replied.

"Now since this is her house and since she hasn't been dared yet, Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sango said.

"Good, backpack for what Miroku did, I dare you to run to Kikyo's in your bra and underwear and ask her for one of her mom's bras." Shippou laughed.

Everyone laughed, knowing that Sango would never let a dare pass her and that this would be an embarrassment to herself.

"Oh god Shippou, why does it have to be Kikyo?" Sango said with an attitude as if she was about to puke.

"Ha, ha, have fun Sango." Rin smiled.

"Oh, you're next Rin." Sango said as she started to remove her top, to only have on a black laced bra. Sango unbuttoned her skin tight jeans and pulled them down revealing a matching black see-through laced thong with a bow on each side.

Sango felt her face turn ultra red when she saw the look on Miroku's face.

He was smiling at her beauty, and at the same time drooling over it. Oh man, did he look uncomfortable, because the more time he stared at her, the harder he became.

Shippou was amazed at how good Sango looked, but when he saw what she was wearing all he could think about was how Rin would look in that matching pair of undergarments.

Inuyasha on the other hand could care less what Sango was wearing, she was still Sango. He was too busy daydreaming the same thing that Shippou was, but only about Kagome, to notice that Sango already opened the door to leave the house.

"Okay…um I'll be right back." Sango said and ran outside.

About twenty minutes later Sango returned with an extra-large pair of pink poke-a-dotted underwear.

"Done." Sango said catching her breathe to her friends that were in the same places before she left, but just watching television. Everyone laughed.

Sango dressed herself and sat done back into her spot, and clicked the 'off' button on the remote to the television.

"So Sango, you never did care to tell us how you did it." Miroku asked.

"That is one mystery only I will know of." Sango said remembering exactly what occurred.

_Sango ran down three blocks to the stop light. _

_ A couple of honks and whistles came her way, but she just ignored them and kept on running until she approached Kikyo's house. _

_She wasn't just going to ask Kikyo for a pair of her mother's underwear so she snuck around the house looking for a way in. _

_No luck. _

_She sighed in defeat and walked back towards the front door. _

_She ran the door bell hearing it echo throughout the house, causing a chill to run through her spine. _

_Of course with her luck, Kikyo has answered the door in her own set of red laced bra and thong, exactly matching Sango's black set. _

_"What do YOU want?" Sango said. _

_"I know this sounds crazy, but I need a pair of your mom's underwear." Sango said trying not the through a bunch at Kikyo. _

_"Why do you need my mother's underwear? To change out of the set I'm wearing so I won't be caught wearing anything as hideous as something you would wear?" Kikyo __asked. _

_Sango so wished to knock her out, but took a breathe and sucked in the anger. _

_"Yea, please can I have a pair?" Sango asked flinching. _

_"What ever. You're too weird." Kikyo said and closed the door, to return moments later with a pair of her mom's underwear. _

_"Don't EVER come back here, you dirty whore." Kikyo said and shut the door in her face. _

_Sango was so pissed that she ran all the way back in a third of the time that she had ran there. _

"Yea, all I'm saying is that I definitely hate her." Sango said shaking her head.

"Anyways, Rin, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Rin said.

"Perfect. What is your deepest darkest secret that not even Kagome or I know of?" Sango said knowing that there had to be something, but not a lot because the three girls told each other everything.

"Um…well…" Rin said blushing.


End file.
